Total Drama High School
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: 28 campers from all 4 seasons so far have been forced by Chris to take part in an all new season called: Total... Drama... High School! There's drama, fights and a lot of surprises! Now Co-Written by 'zgirlforever!
1. Welcome! Part 1

**So yeah... I made my own season of Total Drama with characters from all of the past ones. This is my first Total Drama FanFiction and I tried to keep them as in character as possible. I'm sorry if you don't like in and I'm open to constructive criticism... Or just compliments if you actually like this story!**

**Okay... Enough of my babbling... **

**I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chris knew that something was wrong when DJ of all people asked him how to spell 'Bunny'.

"Chef... I think the campers may need some proper... Education..." He informed his co-host. "I'm thinking... Total... Drama... High school!" Not waiting for Chef's reply, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called his producers for confirmation.

* * *

"We're back with a whole new season of Total Drama! Last season we had a whole new bunch of competitors and we returned to the island. The smarty pants bookworm bubble-boy Cameron won the million dollars. The season before, we saw some old and a couple of new contestants traveling around the world and battling it out for the million dollars. In the end, newbie Alejandro won the big bucks!" (I'm sticking to the Canadian version as that's the original.) Chris gave his signature grin. "And it was epic! Seriously! Great TV! Well, now we're back with a mixture of competitors from all seasons fighting for yet another million dollars in... Total... Drama... High School!" With each word, the camera zoomed out to reveal that the host was standing in front of a school.

*Theme song plays*

"So, lets find out who will be competing this season shall we?" As he said this, a bus pulled up in front of the school.

"It's everyone's favourite model, Justin!" Chris announced. Holding a mirror, Justin walked out of the bus.

"Good to be back Chris." He tuned to the camera and winked.

"Okay... The next competitor came third in World Tour and developed himself a stalker... It's Cody!" Smiling, the geek stepped out of the bus waving. Seconds afterwards, a squeal was heard and a certain violet haired girl leaped out of the bus and attacked Cody. Her hair still hasn't grown back to it's original length but now came up to her shoulders, the colour was still as vibrant as ever which indicate that she had dyed it again just before the show began.

"I see Sierra needs no introduction..." Chris smirked. "Onto the next... She's mean, she once had all her hair shaved off and has a gold tooth... It's Heather!" Scowling, Heather stepped out of the bus muttering under her breath: 'One million dollars, one million dollars...' repeatedly.

"He's the bad boy who cheated on his girlfriend, and the girl he cheated on her with... It's Duncan and Gwen!" The green haired punk walked out with his arm around the goth girl.

"No singing this time!" Duncan growled. Ignoring this, the host carried on.

"She was a CIT, was cheated on by Duncan and used the power of the law to get herself on this season... It's Courtney!" Scowling at Chris, Courtney hopped off the bus.

"You might as well hand over the million dollars now." She informed him confidently.

"You of all people should know that that's illegal." He laughed. "Now, he won World Tour and charmed all of the ladies... It's Alejandro!" Beaming, the tanned Spanish boy jumped off of the bus.

"Nice to see you again Chris!" He grinned.

"You too... Al..." The host chuckled to himself as Alejandro cringed at the nickname. "And next up is probably the one person on this show who can beat up Chef... It's Eva!" The girl jumped off of the bus and landed with a loud bang. Giving her fellow competitors an intimidating glare, she took her place farthest away from the group.

"He was eliminated 1st twice and turned into a Gollum like creature, rest assured he's fine now... It's Ezekiel!" Chris grinned.

"Yo! It's my turn to win eh!" The prairie boy hopped out of the bus with a determine look on his face. Many of the contestants shivered when he walked past, remembering him in his previous state. Laughing, Chris went on to the next person.

"He was broken up with on TV, he has an obsession with the number 9... It's Trent!" Carrying his guitar, the other campers couldn't help but notice that the usual handprint on his shirt had been replaced by the number 9.

"He's soft, he's loveable and the other day he asked me how to spell 'Bunny'... It's DJ!" The softie stepped off of the bus with his pet bunny in his arms and a worried look on his face.

"I really hope I'm not cursed again this season..." He mumbled while taking his place next to Duncan and Gwen.

"I'm sure you'll be fine!" Gwen told him encouragingly.

"Or, you know... Maybe not!" Chris laughed. "And now, she loves make-up and doesn't know who her own boyfriend is... It's Lindsay!" The blonde girl stepped off of the bus and waved.

"Hi Chip! Wow! Where are we?" She looked around and Chris frowned at her, clearly pissed that she had gotten his name wrong... Again... Chris regained his posture and stuck on his daft grin again.

"They were both eliminated first in the second season for being too lovey-dovey... It's Bridgette and Geoff!" The couple stumbled off of the bus while making out, not paying attention to everyone around them.

"Well that's it for the original cast... Now on to our fresh new cast!" Chris laughed at the scowls he got from the old cast.

*Confession Cam*

Justin: *Looks around the broom closet the confession cam had been placed in and rolled his eyes* It's better that a toilet I guess... Although the lighting is terrible in here! I hope I don't ruin my eyes by straining them.

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Lindsay: *Has her back to the camera and is looking down at the floor* Where did the toilet go... I guess I'll ask Tyler later...

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Duncan: No matter what anyone says, I'm not even going to try and get along with those freaks!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Bridgette: I hope I make friends with the new cast! It's good to see some fresh faces!

*Static*

The bus the original cast had gotten off of left and in it's place stood a newer looking one. This was just Chris' idea of trying to annoy the old cast and make them feel forgotten. "Let's start off with our previous winner... After the break!" Everyone groaned at the host.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm already working on the next chapter!**

**Please please please follow, favourite and review! **


	2. Welcome! Part 2

**Unfortunately chapters won't be this frequent. I hope you all like this story though!**

* * *

"We're back with Total Drama High School! We just met the original cast and now we're about to find out who else is competing from the 'Revenge of the Island' cast... Now... he's lived in a bubble for most of his life and known a lot of stuff... It's Cameron!" The bubble-boy hopped off of the bus, almost tripping over his own two feet.

"He... Or should I say they... Have multiple personalities... It's Mike!"

"Hi!" Mike waved at the old contestants and received scowls back from everyone except Bridgette and Geoff who were still, surprise surprise, making out!

"She's not mean, she's very clean, and we just met her boyfriend... It's Zoey!" Chris introduced in a WWE wrestling way.

"I am quite clean but it makes no sense putting it in my introduction..." Zoey hopped off of the bus confused, until she spotted Mike and ran to join him.

"I was trying to make it rhyme! Stop ruining it!" Chris whined.

"Next is the Jersey Shore reject... Anne Maria!" The girl hopped off of the bus and stopped dead when she spotted Justin.

"Oh ma gowd! Who iz he?!" She gasped and joined Justin, latching onto him like a leech.

*Confession Cam*

Justin: *sighs* Great! Just when I got rid of the squealing twins!

*Static*

"My great great great great great great great great uncle invented buses. Before that everyone had to walk in groups to where they wanted to go." Staci announced.

"Really?! That's soooo cool!" Linsday stood in awe, clearly believing the girl.

"Well... Staci needs no introduction... So onto the next old newbie!... She takes control and takes pride in her gender... It's Jo!" It was clear as soon as she jumped off of the bus and landed with a loud thud that she was similar to Eva.

*Confession Cam*

Eva: Jo looks like she would be a bad enemy to have. I'll have to get her on my side...

*Static*

"He has an obsession with being overpowered and still loves his teddy-bear... It's Brick!" The cadet saluted as he stepped off of the bus. This action was then followed by Duncan sticking his foot out and tripping Brick up.

"Haha! Not as tough as his name I see!" The punk laughed and Gwen rolled her eyes.

*Confession Cam*

Brick: *Sat there with a black eye* I'm a soldier! I can handle some punk who thinks he's better that everyone else!

*Static*

Chris ignoring Brick's cries of pain, started to introduce the next contestant.

"He's just doin' what his pappy told him... It's Scott!" The redhead growled at the host as he jumped off of the bus.

"I'm not a pappy's boy okay!" He went and stood as far away as he could from the rest of the contestants.

"Whatever you say..." Chris smirked. "He is silent and smart... It's Beverly!" B stepped off of the bus followed by Dawn.

"I believe he prefers to be called B..." Dawn informed the host who now had a scowl spread across his face.

"Dawn! I hadn't introduced you yet!" He moaned.

"Sorry... Would you like me to get back onto the bus so you can do so?" The moonchild asked.

"No, the moment is gone... I'll just go to the next person." Chris sighed. "She was once a radioactive monster but is now on the road to recovery... It's Dakota!" Dakota emerged from the doorway of the bus looking fairly normal apart from the fact that her hair still had a hint of green and her teeth were pointier than usual. But apart from that, she could pass as a normal human!

*Confession Cam*

Cameron: Huh... *thinks for a second* I wonder what kind of therapy Dakota went through to get back to her usual self...

*Static*

"Looking good Dakota... Almost normal..." Chris commented, just to be dismissed by the girl who was now on her mobile phone.

"Yeah... I'm outside some sort of school... Okay... Make sure you take lots of pictures... Edit my hair so it looks more blonde..." And so on and so on...

"Next up, he is a world class gamer and holds 7 different game related records... It's Sam!" The geek walked off of the bus without so as even glancing at anyone else while he was playing his game. He stood next to the girl who was somehow still his girlfriend, Dakota.

"Right... Anyway... We have one competitor left to introduce... He has an odd habit of putting 'sha' in front of words, he's been struck by lightning... It's Lightning!" Chris pointed at the bus at the same moment Lightning leaped out and posed in front of the bus.

"SHA-BAM!" He yelled. "Sha-Lightning's got this in the sha-bag!"

"Shut it Jockstrap!" Jo shouted back.

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: If that idiot keeps on saying 'sha'... I'm going to file a law suit against him!

*Static*

"Well that's it! All 28 of you! This is our biggest season yet, the producers loved the idea!" Chris beamed. "I guess it's time to put you into your teams!" Lindsay jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Yay! I hope Tyler is in my team!" She squealed.

"Lindsay... Tyler isn't in this season." Courtney sighed.

"Team Algebra is: Justin, Duncan, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Brick, Jo and Eva." They were given a red flag with lots of Algebraic equations on it. Anne Maria hugged Justin, covering him in spray tan. Duncan tormented Brick, Lindsay looked for Tyler and Jo and Eva compared dumbbells.

"Team Literature is: Cody, Sierra, Courtney, Gwen, DJ, Scott and Cameron." He threw them a green flag with Shakespeare quotes covering in. Cody was squashed by Sierra squealing and hugging him while Courtney gave Gwen an evil glare and Trent looked at them both awkwardly. Scott seemed unamused and Cameron was just reading the quotes on their team flag.

"Team Physics is: Bridgette, Geoff, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dakota and Ezekiel." They were given a black flag with star constellations on it. The couples hugged except for Sam and Dakota who didn't look away from their electrical items and Ezekiel who looked at the couples longingly.

"Last but not least... Team Team is-" Chris started but was interrupted.

"Team Team? Real creative Chris!" Heather criticised.

"As I was saying... Team Team is: Heather, Lightning, Trent, Staci, B, Dawn and Alejandro." They were given a Dark Blue flag with a picture of two hands grabbing hold of one another and the word 'Teamwork!' underneath it in yellow.

"Ah! I'm on a team with two beautiful señoritas, Heather and three brothers from other mothers!" The Spanish boy proclaimed, earning a glare from Heather.

Chris cleared his throat to get everyones attention. "Right... Now, we have gotten interns to be students at this school. Here, the Status Quo is everything. You will attend classes just like a normal school but once every week, you will have a challenge and be pulled out of classes."

*Confession Cam*

Ezekiel: I've never been to a real school before...

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Duncan: I was expelled from my last school... I'm gonna have fun pounding some nerds again!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Cameron: From what I've heard about high schools, the cheerleaders and jocks are at the top of the food chain and the nerds are at the bottom... Fortunately, I've got Mike and Zoey to help me... I hope!

*Static*

"For your first challenge, you will have to search the school these." Chris held up a golden marker pen with his face on the side. "Whichever team doesn't find one of these will be sending someone home! Ready... Set... Go!" The teams rushed into the school except for Team Team.

"I say we split up and search each room individually!" Alejandro volunteered his idea.

"As much as I hate it, I agree with him." Heather sighed. Immediately they set their plan into action.

Meanwhile, Team Algebra weren't having any luck. They were all arguing over strategies and shouting out random things. Lindsay's idea was to all go get manicures and Anne Maria's was to go to the art room and paint a picture of Justin 'cos za pen mite be in za paint'.

*Confession Cam*

Jo: Great. I've got a bunch of idiots on my team. Just great.

*Static*

And Team Literature weren't having much luck. They took it each room at a time and were currently looking in a music room. Courtney and Gwen were arguing over Duncan, as usual. Sierra and Cody were looking inside the instruments, DJ was petting bunny and teaching him how to read music, Scott was whittling something and Cameron was looking inside the piano. No one had found anything until...

"FOUND IT!" Sierra screamed and jumped up and down in excitement, dragging Cody with her. For a second, Courtney and Gwen were so excited that they hugged one another. That is until they realised what they were doing and let go of one another as if they just got electric shocks.

*Confession Cam*

Scott: Idiots. My team is a bunch of idiots... *He pauses to think* Idiots that I can manipulate...

*Static*

Team Physics weren't really that into the spirt of the challenge. Bridgette and Geoff were making out, Mike and Zoey were talking to one another about where they think the key might be but not actually searching. Dakota and Sam were, as always, not even looking up at where they were going and were too busy playing or doing whatever on their electrical items. Ezekiel was the only one who was actually searching. Fortunately, he found it typically, next to a whiteboard.

"Attention!" Chris was talking over an announcer system. "Team Algebra... You're sending someone home tonight. Please make your way to the Detention room!" Turns out that Dawn from Team Team had found a golden marker pen just before Team Algebra had.

*Confession Cam*

Justin: I would chose Anne Maria but Lindsay was probably the least useful... So... Bye Lindsay...

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Anne Maria: I don't trust dat Linzay chick! She mite try ta steal ma Justin away! Linzay iz a gowner!

*Static*

Chef and Chris stood at the front of the Detention room wearing the type of teacher outfits you only find in cheesy cartoons while Team Algebra sat in the desks. "These Hall Passes represent life. If you do not receive a Hall Pass, you are expelled from Total Drama High School and have to take the school bus back to the Playa. And you can never return... Ever!" Chris told Team Algebra in his usual way.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Just get on with it!" Duncan rolled his eyes. Chris replied with a sigh.

"Fine... The first person safe is... Jo." Jo smiled as she walked up and collected her Hall Pass. "Eva, Brick." They both took their Hall Passes as well. "Justin... Duncan..." Both of the boys sighed in relief and grabbed their tickets of freedom.

"Lindsay, Anne Maria... This is the last Hall Pass... Who ever doesn't receive it has to catch the school bus of losers and get your ass back to the Playa! This last ticket of freedom goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...Anne Maria!" The Jersey Shore reject squealed and hugged Justin while Lindsay just sat there filing her nails, completely oblivious to what just happened.

Chef sighed.

"Tyler is in the bus outside." He told her. Lindsay kept up out of her desk, screamed: 'I'm coming Tyler!' before running into the door and passing out on the floor. After this, Chef picked her up and carried her away to the bus.

"How will the cast stand being back in High School? Will Staci shut up? Will Ezekiel find love? And will Courtney and Gwen ever get over their differences and work together as a team? Find out on the next episode of Total... Drama... High School!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Follow, Favourite and Review please!**


	3. Painting, Push-ups and PARTY ON! Part 1

**Sorry it's not as long as the past two! Barely had any time to write today as I've been in the New Forest! Hope you like this chapter though! If already got the next 2 challenges set out! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and I'll have it up sometime tomorrow maybe!**

**Thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews I've already got! I'll try not to give up hope on this story which will help when there are more people following and reviewing and reminding me to write!**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama High School, we met the contestants who will be competing for the million dollars! During their first challenge, some teams did better that others but in the end it was Team Algebra who had to send someone back to the Playa on the bus of losers! That someone was Lindsay, who just stood there asking where Tyler was..." Chris grinned. "In this episode there WILL be drama... There WILL be suspense... And there WILL be at least one argument! And it can all only be found here on... Total... Drama... High School!"

*Theme song*

Everyone was sat in the History classroom learning History (well duuh!), when Chris walked in dressed as a Tudor king. Following him was Chef in a dress (come on... Who's surprised?). This provoked a lot of laughter from the contestants.

"Shut it or I'll give you all 200 push-ups!" All except Brick, Jo, Lightning and Eva groaned at this, they cheered consequently being forced to do 300 push-ups, which they accepted happily.

"As you can see, this challenge is about none other than History!" Chris grinned happily. More groans could be heard. "Each team will be painting me and Chef as Tudors!"

"My great great great great great great great great great great aunt invented paintings. Before that, people just had to remember pictures in their heads because there weren't any cameras. But they were later invented by my great great great great great uncle!" Staci bragged, as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well that doesn't sound too hard!" Courtney smiled. "This should be a piece of cake!"

"Tut tut tut! Not so fast!" Chris laughed. "First, you have to make the paint and then you-"

"Pffft! That's easy!" Duncan interrupted with a grin. "I know where we can get the red!" He beamed like a manic, pulling out his penknife. Chris looked unamused.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted cough cough DUNCAN! cough cough... You have to make the paint AND find a place to paint it!" Yet again, provoking even more groans from the cast.

*Confession Cam*

Trent: Well... We have Gwen on our team so at least we know that someone can actually paint... I hope!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Dawn: Hmm... Perhaps the animals can help us...

*Static*

"Don't just sit their worms! Move it! Except for Team Literature! Because you won the last challenge, you get a picture to copy." Chef scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it at Scott. The redhead opened it to reveal a drawing of two stickmen, one of which was wearing a dress.

"Well this is going to be a lot of help!" He mumbled sarcastically and showed his team, not letting them see the smirk spreading across his face.

*Confession Cam*

Scott: And it's perfect! *laughs like an evil genius*

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Cameron: I don't trust Scott, I know what he did during 'Revenge of the Island'... Who's to say he won't play the same tricks again?!

*Static*

Team Team:

"Well, I nominate myself as leader! Any objections?" Not even waiting for an answer Heather continued. "No? Okay!"

"Might I remind you that I am the only person in our team who has actually won a season?" Alejandro intervened. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yes but I've gotten to at least the final 3 in 2 seasons! And I would have won world tour if it weren't for a stupid mistake which should have been overlooked!" She argued back. Of course, this started a fight which ended in them screaming 'I hate you!' at one another before kissing.

*Confession Cam*

Heather: I.

Alejandro: Do.

Heather: NOT.

Alejandro: Like.

Heather: Him!

Alejandro: Her!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Dawn: I can tell by their auroras that they're in love!

*Static*

"Oooooohhhhhhh! Cooooodddddyyyyyyy!" Sierra jumped up and down in excitement. "I bet yoooouuuu have an iiiiddeeeeaaaaa!"

"Uhhh..." Cody paused to think. "How about we-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK!" Courtney yelled, interrupting Cody's idea. At that moment, Bunny jumped out of DJ's arms.

"Hey guys! I think Bunny might have found something!" The mamma's boy gasped. Unfortunately, no one was paying attention so he just went to go see what his beloved pet had sniffed out. Sure enough, there were blueberries, raspberries and blackberries.

"Perfect!" DJ grinned. Little did he know that Team Algebra had already been there.

"GOT IT!" Jo yelled and threw the camera at Brick. Consequently hitting him in the head and knocking him out. Eva picked up the camera and looked at the photo album. Pictures of Chris and Chef filled up the entire memory.

"We've got this in the bag!"

"Who will win and who will loose? Find out after the break!" Chris grinned.

* * *

**Follow, favourite and review please!**


	4. Painting, Push-ups and PARTY ON! Part 2

**Woo! Another chapter! Yay! Will be able to write a bit more of the next one today as well and tomorrow! Will try my hardest to thank all of the people who have reviewed! So thank you all! And thank you to the followers and favouriters! It means a lot to me!**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes and typos, it's hard to type when there is a 3 year old boy (my little brother) clinging onto your arm!**

**Enough of my babbling and onto the story!**

* * *

"Before the break, the contestants had to try and paint a picture of me and Chef using their own homemade paint and canvases!" Laughing the Host carried on. "But some people got distracted..." Shows clips of Heather and Alejandro kissing, along with others of Bridgette and Geoff also making out and Cameron chasing a bug. "Team Algebra seemed to be on the road to recovered after loosing last episode when they STOLE MY CAMERA!" Chris yelled loud enough for the team to hear him. "And took pictures of me and Chef wearing our glamorous Tudor outfits!" He winked at the camera, clearly being full of himself again before the screen went dark.

"GEOFF!" Team Physics yelled. The group had manager to steal paint from the art room but the party boy had tripped over and spilt the paint over everyone.

"Not cool eh!" Ezekiel smirked, glad that he wasn't the one being told off for a mistake for once.

"Guys! He didn't mean it!" Bridgette sighed. Mike volunteered to go get some more paint but when he turned around, he stepped on a nail. Screaming in pain, his back hunched over and out came Chester.

"Back in my day we sents the girls out to do our jobs!" The old man (kinda) complained.

"What's wrong with him eh?" Ezekiel asked Zoey.

"Oh, he has Multiple Personality disorder... He did have it under control for a while but it seems to have come back... If only Cameron were on our team..." She sighed.

"It's okay! I'll go get some more paint!" Geoff grinned and jogged away screaming: 'WOOHOO! PARTY ON!".

*Confession Cam*

Bridgette: Don't get it wrong, I love Geoff!... But he can be a bit... *She bites her lip and frowns* dumb sometimes...

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Mike/Chester: I don't get all of this new 'street art' stuff. If you ask me, it's just some punk kids using it as an excuse to vandalise everything they see.

*Static*

"Eeehhh... What is it exactly?" Trent asked Heather. Team Team had found some chalk in with the stones outside and decided to use that.

"It's Chris and Chef of course!" She proclaimed proudly, oblivious to the fact that it just looked like a large squiggle on the floor. B took the chalk out of Heather's hand and drew over the outline of the figures.

"Lightning sees it... Sha-kinda..." Lightning tilted his head to the side giving the drawing a puzzled look.

"Okay campers! Time is up!" Chris announced. "Me and Chef will be coming round and judging your paintings!" The host's first stop was with Team Team.

"Hmm... I can slightly see it... I give it a 6." Chris wrote something down on his clipboard and turned to Chef.

"4." The co-host said with a completely blank look on his face.

*Confession Cam*

Alejandro: Will someone please remind me why we let Heather paint... *He drifts of into his own little world* Aside from the fact that she is amazingly beautiful... *He snaps out of his trance* WAIT! GIVE ME THAT TAPE! *He reaches out to grab the camera*

*Static*

"Wow! Nice one! I give this a 9!" Chris grinned at Team Algebra's painting. Fortunately for them, Duncan happened to have picked up a few skills after watching Gwen draw, so the results of his painting were pretty good.

"I give it a 7." Chef sighed and started to walk away to go and review the next piece of work.

*Confession Cam*

Duncan: *He leans back and rests his feet on the side that the camera was resting on* Yeah... I guess I'm a pretty good artist... *The chair brakes and he falls down* OWWW CRAP!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Justin: *Looks down at the broken chair* What happened here?

*Static*

"Well... It's okay... But it is vandalism..." Chris bit his lip. "So you loose a point..." DJ had brought back the berths with they crushed and used as paint. Gwen (obviously) did the actually painting which they decided to do on the side of the school. Which is technically vandalism.

"So I'll give it an 8." The host wrote something down on his clipboard again. Little did anyone know, Chis had just been doodling a picture of a teddy bear driving a car.

"Hmmppf... 7" Chef rolled his eyes as he saw the doodle that Chris had been doing the whole time.

*Confession Cam*

DJ: We've got this game in the bag! And it's all thanks to Bunny here! *He smiles and strokes Bunny*.

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Scott: *Groans* My plan isn't going very well... Maybe it's time I try and form an alliance...

*Static*

"Crap! What are we supposed to do!" Dakota gasped.

"Why did we let Geoff go?! He probably got lost along the way!" Zoey groaned.

"Are you calling my boyfriend an idiot?!" Bridgette growled.

"Well he isn't the smartest eh..." Ezekiel

"SHUT UP ZEKE!" The girls yelled.

"Well he wouldn't have had to go if YOUR boyfriend pulled himself together!" The surfer girl scowled.

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! IT'S A MEDICAL CONDITION!" Zoey yelled, really loosing it now.

Chris cleared his throat. "Where is your picture?"

"Uhh..." Dakota's eyes widened in fear.

"Huh..." Sam looked up from his game for the first time since he got there. "What's been happening?"

"I'm back!" Geoff was running with a bucket of yellow paint. Unfortunately, he tripped over and threw the paint all over Chef and Chris. Trying to keep his cool, Chris muttered through gritted teeth: "Detention room. Now!"

*Confession Cam*

Zoey: Geoff has got to go!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Bridgette: Mike is gone.

*Static*

"These Hall Passes represent life. If you do not receive a Hall Pass, you are expelled from Total Drama High School and have to take the school bus of losers back to the Playa. And you can never return... Ever!" Chris still had bits of yellow paint in his hair.

"Dakota, you're safe." Chris had turned the Hall passes into paper aeroplanes and threw one and the ex-radioactive monster.

"Ezekiel, you're safe. Congrats for not being eliminated first dude!" The paper aeroplane hit Ezekiel in the head.

"Bridgette, Zoey, Sam. You're all safe!" The three all received their paper aeroplane Hall Passes.

"Mike, Geoff... This is the last Hall Pass... And it goes to..." Both of the boys looked slightly scared.

"...

...

...

...

..." Chris opened kept on opening and closing his mouth like he were about to say something.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Dakota yelled before returning to her phone. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine..." Chris pouted. "The last hall pass goes to... Mike." Grinning, Mike caught the paper aeroplane and hugged Zoey, which meant she received a nasty scowl from Bridgette.

"It's okay Bridge! Win this for us baby!" Geoff kissed is girlfriend before running out of the door yelling: 'WOOHOO! PARTY ON!' again.

*Confession Cam*

Bridgette: *with a stern look on her face* Zoey will be next, trust me!

*Static*

"Will Zoey and Bridgette ever be friends? Will Heather and Alejandro admit their feelings to one another?" Chris smiled.

"THERE ARE NO FEELINGS EXCEPT HATRED!" Heather and Alejandro screamed from the background. Laughing, Chris carried on.

"And will Scott actually make an alliance? Find out next time on Total... Drama... High School!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	5. Quiz of all Quizzes! Part 1

**Two chapters in one day?! Wow! I'm spoiling you! Haha! Enjoy! Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Also, if you have the time, please make me a cover image! PM it to me and whichever one I think is the best will be used! Thanks!**

**If I owned Total Drama then I wouldn't be writing FanFiction would I? :)**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama High School..." Chris appeared in front of the school. "We saw kissing, fighting and just overall plain drama... Seriously... These guys are just dragging in the viewers like cats drag in mice!" He laughed. "In this episode, we are going to see EVEN MORE drama, if that's possible of course, and a few... Surprises..." He started to cackle like a mad man. "And you can only find it here on Total... Drama... High School!"

*Theme Song*

The campers were all in their dorms. They each got to chose a partner of the same gender to share a room with. Heather and Scott were the only people who were really not happy with their roommates. Scott was forced to share with Ezekiel and Heather with Staci who just kept on going on and on and on and on and on and... Well... You get the point.

"Contestants... Everyone report to the English room immediately!" Chris told them over the announcing system.

*Confession Cam*

Duncan: Fun! Another torturing challenge... *the chair breaks again* OH COME ON!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Justin: *Looking down at the broken chair* Again?

*Static*

"Today's challenge will be different to the others..." The host cackled again. "It is called: The Quiz of all Quizzes! And there is a reward for whichever team wins which can help them until the merge... Another team member!" This information caused the contestants to gasp. "And for this challenge, we are bringing back some of the contestants who didn't make the cut for this show. Team Algebra... You get... Tyler!" Sure enough, Tyler walked through the door, of course, being him, he walked into it first.

"Ha! Lindsay would have loved this... And be confused by it..." Duncan snorted.

*Confession Cam*

Anne Maria: So THAT'S Tyler! That Lindsay chick kept on asking where he was...

*Static*

"Team Physics... You get... Owen!" Chris smirked at the look of terror that spread across Ezekiel's face after an incident when Owen sat on him at the Playa.

"Hi guys!" Owen grabbed Chris and put him into a headlock. "It's good to be back buddy!"

"Owen... Put me down." The host growled. Owen instantly did as he was told.

"Sorry dude! I got carried away!" He laughed and joined his team.

*Confession Cam*

Mike: I sure hope he doesn't do that to me... It might provoke one of my Multiple Personalities to come out...

*Static*

Chris brushed himself off and cleared his throat.

"Team Literature... You get... Noah!" No one seemed really that bothered except for Cody who had a slight flashback of what happened in Total Drama Island during the Awake-A-Thon.

"Nice to see I've been missed." He mumbled sarcastically.

*Confession Cam*

Sierra: I swear... If Noah so as touches my Cody-kins I will-

*Static*

Sierra: -and then I'll-

*Static*

Sierra: -And finally I'll-

*Static*

Sierra: But if he doesn't then he's welcome to the team! *Smiles sweetly*

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Gwen: I guess I'm kinda glad that we have Noah... He'll be good with the Quiz...

*Static*

"And finally... Team Team... You get Izzy!" This provoked a lot of groans from the old cast.

*Confession Cam*

Dawn: There's something not right about Izzy's aurora...

*Static*

"Great! Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones?!" Heather complained. "We've already got a dude who never talks, a crazy animal girl and that... Thing!" She pointed at Alejandro.

"Hey! I resent that!" The Spanish boy protested.

"Yeah? Well I.. DE-resent that!" She yelled, not able to come up with a better comeback.

"The word is unresent!" He sighed.

"Urrgh! You're so annoying!" Heather growled before storming off.

*Confession Cam*

B: *Making a heart with his hand, indicating that Heather and Alejandro love one another*

*Static*

"Nice sha-going!" Lighting scowled. "Now she's sha-gone!"

"My great great great great great great great grandmother invented the word unresent. Before that, people just didn't say anything in the space where it should be! Yeah! So sad!" Staci proclaimed, causing the rest of the team to roll their eyes.

"If you're done over there I'd like to announce what you're actually doing for the challenge." Chris tapped his foot impatiently. Once he had their attention, he explained everything. "In the 'Quiz of all Quizzes', each team will have 30 seconds to discuss and write down their answer. You get 3 points for every right answer and -3 points for every wrong answer. Whichever team get the most points wins the challenge and gets to keep their extra team mate! Now, everyone get to your team positions!" After saying this, the teams gathered behind their desks which were set out in a circle way with each team having their own. Attached to their desks, there were screens with a detachable touch screen pen.

"I think it's best if we don't try to actually win this challenge but try not to loose." Alejandro suggested to his team, minus Izzy and Heather. Everyone present nodded in agreement. "Wait... Where is Izzy?"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Izzy yelled in the same way Tarzan would, swinging from a vine which had somehow just appeared out of nowhere. She then let go, consequently landing on Heather.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" The Queen Bee yelled and pushed the redheaded crazy girl off of her.

"Haha! Sorry! Didn't see you there!" Izzy laughed. "So what's the deal with you and Alejandro?"

*Confession Cam*

Heather: For the last time: I. Do. Not. Like. Alejandro! *she drifts off into her own little world* Even if he does have eyes that sparkle when he has a plan... And muscles that-*she snaps out of her trance* CRAP! I NEED THAT TAPE! *she try's to grab the camera*

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Scott: It's time to put my plan into action! *grins evilly*

*Static*

"Hey Courtney... Can I talk to you in private?" Scott asked the CIT.

"Uh... Sure?" Courtney stood up just as Cameron whispered: 'Be careful! He's trouble!' to her. "I'll keep that in mind." She whispered back before tossing her hair and following Scott. As soon as they were out of earshot, they stopped.

"So, I was thinking that you and me could form an alliance..." Scott suggested. "We are probably the two most powerful people on this show, Heather and Alejandro would be but they keep getting their feelings in the way."

"And what is in it for me?" Courtney asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows, trying to look intimidating.

"Power... And the chance to make Duncan jealous..." He asked hopefully. In a split second, Courtney replied.

"Deal!"

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: No, I did not agree to an alliance with Scott JUST because of the fact that it might make Duncan jealous! Pfft! *rolls her eyes* Why would you even think that?! *Leans in close to the camera* Who have you been talking to?! *Grabs the camera*

*Static*

Chris appears onscreen again with a grin plastered across his face. "What will happen next? Find out after the break!"


	6. Quiz of all Quizzes! Part 2

**Thank you all for supporting me so far! I can't todo this without you! Follow, Favourite and Review please!**

* * *

"We're back! When we left off, the contestants were about to start their quiz!" Chris grinned at the camera before turning back to the teams.

"Question 1... Wait... Team Team, you seem to be down by two people... Where did Izzy and Heather go?" Chris frowned. "If they're not here within the next minute then your team is disqualified."

"We're here." Heather scowled and joined her team, keeping as far away from Alejandro as possible.

"Yeah, you're here... But where is Iz-AH!" Chris screamed as the crazy girl landed on him.

"Izzy is here!" She laughed and jumped over to Team Team, somersaulting in the air.

"Hmmpf." Chris brushed himself off and picked up the que cards which he had dropped in the commotion.

"Question 1... A is alpha, B is Bravo so what is H?" He asked, receiving a lot of puzzled looks.

"24 seconds... 23, 22, 21..." The host counted down.

*Confession Cam*

Sam: That question makes no sense... Even to a genius like me! Haha! *His nose snorts*

*Static*

"Uuh... House?" Justin guessed. Duncan shrugged.

"Dude, your guess is as good as ours..." Everyone nodded so the model wrote their answer down.

"Hat? Hot? Hotel?!" Courtney was shouting out random answers. This was Scott's plan. Confuse their team so much that they just wrote down any random answer.

"Shut up!" Noah rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"3... 2..."

"Uhh..." Even Cameron seemed confused. In the end, he wrote down 'Hotel' which was the last thing he heard.

"And the answer is... Hotel! Congratulations Team Literature!" Chris grinned. The team cheered except for Courtney and Scott who sat there, wide eyed.

*Confession Cam*

Scott: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!

*Static*

"Uh...?" The host gave Team Team a confused look. Heather had snatched the pen off of B and written: 'Who gives a fuck?!'.

"Nevermind..." Chris shook his head. "Question 2... In the Tarzan books, what was Jane's last name?"

"Ohh! I know this one!" Dakota squealed and jumped up and down. "Parker!" She snatched the pen off of Zoey and wrote it down. The rest of her team shrugged and left it as it was.

Scott was just shouting out gibberish and trying to confused his team. Noah picked the pen up and wrote something down.

"It's Porter. Most idiots think it's Parker as they have only watched the films, but it's Porter in the books." He explained. Courtney gave Scott a worried look.

"It's Parker." Heather proclaimed.

"No. It's Porter." Alejandro corrected her.

"It's one of my favourite films! I think I know what Jane's last name is!" Heather growled and grabbed the pen, scribbling it down.

"Chris specified that it was the name in the books and that's Porter. Trust me!" The Spanish boy took the pen off of her and tried to correct the answer, but it had already been locked in.

"Trust you? No thanks!" Heather scowled and tried to storm off, but Dawn grabbed her by the sleeve.

"Stay." She told her. "Or else we will loose and I can guarantee that you will be the one leaving."

"And the answer is... Porter! Congratulations again Team Literature. Ooh! Tough luck Team Physics and Team Team, Parker is the movies."

"I told you." Alejandro mouthed to Heather, and as a reply she rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.

*Confession Cam*

Alejandro: I told her she should trust me! She makes me so mad with her... Beautiful hair and... Her shining eyes... And-

*Static*

"Team Algebra?" The team had written down Jane. "Uhh... I'm afraid that's not correct... Nice try though... Anyway, on to Question 3... Who directed the film 'A Clockwork Orange'?"

"Ooh! I know this one! Yeah!" Staci grabbed the pen and wrote something down. The rest of Team Team had no idea so they just went with it.

"This one is easy eh!" Ezekiel wrote down his answer while the rest of the team argued over what they thought the answer was.

*Confession Cam*

Ezekiel: I loved that movie as a kid!

*Static*

"Hmm... Well I know the book was written by Anthony Burgess... But I have no idea about the film..." Noah sat there, puzzled.

"I know! Before Total Drama, I went through an obsession with 'The Clockwork Orange'. Stanley Kubrick directed it." Sierra said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Courtney asked. "Like, really really sure?" Sierra nodded.

"I'm confident." She grinned.

"Positively?" Courtney then asked. By now, Gwen was getting slightly suspicious.

"Why do you doubt Sierra's answer?" The goth girl asked.

"Why did you steal my boyfriend?!" Courtney yelled back defensively.

Meanwhile, Team Algebra were discussing the question sensibly.

"Permission to speak?!" Brick asked.

"Permission granted soldier." Jo replied.

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am! The answer is Stanley Kubrick ma'am!" The cadet told her. So that was the answer they wrote down.

"Time is up... And all but Team Team are correct... I don't think Stanley Kubrick is your 'great great aunt' Staci... Mainly because Stanley is a dude..." Glares were exchanged between Team Team.

"And the score so far are:

Team Algebra: -6

Team Literature: 9

Team Physics: -6

Team Team: -9" Chris gave Team Literature a thumbs up. "And now, Question 4... Eric Claudin is the disfigured genius in which classic 1943 film?"

Team Team and Team Physics started to argue again, while Staci and Ezekiel answered the questions, for the second time in a row.

Courtney knew the answer to this and was itching to tell her team. Scott shook his head at her as if to tell her not to say anything. After a few seconds Gwen smiled.

"Phantom of the Opera." Her smiled transformed into a grin as she wrote it down and locked it in. Scott looked at Courtney to see if Gwen was correct. Courtney nodded sadly.

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: We failed at failing! How the heck is that even possible?!

*Static*

"I think he was the wizard in 'The Wizard of Oz..." Zoey bit her lip. "But I wouldn't bet my life on it..." Bridgette sighed.

"Well... Your guess is as good as ours..." She smiled.

*Confession Cam*

Bridgette: I was wrong to be mad at Zoey and Mike... It's not Mike's fault that he has Multiple Personalities... Beside, I need someone to talk to now that Geoff is gone...

*Static*

"And the answer is... Phantom of the Opera!" Chris laughed. "Not Wizard of Oz or 'The movie my great great great grandmother was in'. So congratulations Team Literature and Team Algebra!" Dramatic music started playing. "This last question is worth 20 points... Question 5 is... What is the body's largest organ?"

"This is a question for me!" Cameron grinned. "Most people would say heart or liver, but it's actually your skin!" Scott snorted, trying to put Cameron off.

"The skin? Well that's just stupid!" He laughed. "How can your skin be an organ?!" But it was too late, Cameron had already written down his answer and locked it in.

*Confession Cam*

Scott: Perhaps we need another alliance member... *snickers* And I have the perfect person in mind... But it is going to drive Courtney crazy!

*Static*

And the final scores are as follows, from last place, to first... Team Team with -12, Team Physics with -9 and Team Algebra with -6... Which means our winners today are Team Literature with a whopping 32! This means that you get to keep Noah.

*Confession Cam*

Noah: So I'm an object now?... Joy...

*Static*

"These Hall Passes represent life. If you do not receive a Hall Pass, you are expelled from Total Drama High School and have to take the school bus back to the Playa. And you can never return... Ever!" Chris told Team Team as he does the loosing team at the end of each episode.

"The first person safe is... Alejandro..." The Spanish boy collected his ticket of freedom.

"Also safe are... Lightning, Trent, B and Dawn..." The four sighed with relief as they were given their Hall Passes. "Heather... Staci... This is the last Hall Pass." The host waved the slip of paper in front of the two girls tauntingly. "And it goes to...

...

...

...

...

..."

"My great great great great great uncle invented Hall Passes, before that there was no way of knowing whether or not people were allowed out of class or were just skipping. So sad..." While Staci was babbling on about her imaginary family, Chris gave the Hall Pass to Heather. Realising this, Staci stood up and started to leave. "My great great gr-" Chef slammed the door in Staci's face.

"Good riddance!" He frowned and went back to his place at the front of the class. "Now, for sucking so bad at: 'The Quiz of all Quizzes', you have a price to pay..." Chef scowled at Team Team. "You all no Izzy don't you?" The crazy redhead leaped through the window and a mixture of gasps and groans were heard from the team.

"Haha! Who is Scott going to try and convince to join the alliance? Will Heather and Alejandro FINALLY admit that the like each other?"

"WE DON'T!" Chris laughed. "Find out next episode on Total... Drama... High School!"


	7. Obstacle courses and Izzys Part 1

**Sorry if this chapter sucks! I wrote it in about an hour as I've been out shopping all day! I hope you enjoy it though! It was quite fun to write, Izzy is a fun character to write about because you can basically make her do anything and she'll still be in character!**

**After the end of this challenge, I'm kind of stuck for ideas so I'd really appreciate it if you guys sent in ideas for challenges! And I still need a cover image so it would help if someone could make me one and PM it to me please! :)**

* * *

"Last episode..." Chris grinned. "We saw fighting..." Clips of Heather and Alejandro arguing were shown. "We saw an alliance..." Clips of Courtney and Scott giving one another worried glances were next to be shown. "And a certain crazy redhead..." No clips were need to be shown as Izzy swung from the vine that keeps on appearing around her and landed on Chris.

"Find out what's going to happen next on Total... Drama... High School!" Izzy announced in the same way Chris always does.

"That's my line!" The host moaned.

*Theme Song Plays*

*Confession Cam*

Gwen: I wasn't surprised when Scott told me he had an alliance... However I was surprised when he asked me to join it. *smirking* He reminded me that it would drive Courtney crazy! *Laughs* So naturally, I joined!

*Static

*Confession Cam*

Scott: *cackles* My plan is going per- *Courtney can be heard outside the door screaming Scott's name* Oh crap...

*Static*

"Alright you little worms! Report to the front of the school at 07:00 hours..." Chefs voice yelled over the announcement system. "THAT'S NOW!"

"Alright! Due to injuries from crazy girl over here, Chris has left me in charge of today's challenge!" The co-host stated. Everyone gave Izzy evil glares.

"So I decided that we will be doing some army training!" All but Izzy and Brick groaned. The two who didn't groan cheered.

"Woo! E-scope has got this in the bag!" Izzy laughed.

"E-scope? I thought her name was Izzy..." Mike whispered to his teammates.

"She like to be called by her nicknames... 'E-Scope' and when there is dynamite around, 'Explosivo'." Bridgette explained. "You get used to it after a while..." Team Physics turned to look at the crazy redhead to find her on Alejandro's back, laughing like a maniac while he was shouting something at her in Spanish. "And sometimes you don't..." Bridgette hastily added.

*Confession Cam*

Dawn: Izzy has her own style... It makes her... Her. It may be a crazy style, but it works for her.

*Static*

"Alright worms! You're not leaving until everyone completes this training course in under 30 seconds!" Chef Hatchet bellowed.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Brick saluted the co-host. "When do we start sir?"

"NOW SOLDIER!" Chef yelled back, immediately, Brick started the obstacle course.

*Confession Cam*

Chef: Hmmpf! Now there is a soldier who knows what he's doing!

*Static*

The obstacle course was almost identical to the one that Chef made the campers do in season 1, but harder. It consisted of tires that you had to run through, but the hole to put your feet in was very close to impossible to actually get your foot in. A balance beam no wider than 5cm, while on this you had to avoid giant mallets that were swinging side to side. After that, you had to climb over a 10ft wall with very little places to grip hold of which was also covered in oil. When you jump off of this, you have to avoid the 2 meter long pool of water. Then, you had to climb under electric netting in the mud. Finally, you have to trudge through 15 meters of thick mud which comes up to your waist. And to top it all off, this was all in the rain.

"GET TO IT MAGGOTS!" Chef yelled.

*Confession Cam*

Dakota: He can't be serious! I might break a nail!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Gwen: That is it. *She stands up* I don't think I can take this crap anymore!

*Static*

Scott smirked at Gwen who was just stood at the beginning of the obstacle course with her arms crossed.

"Gwen! Get moving!" Sierra yelled. "Even Noah is doing it!" She pointed at the bookworm who was struggling with climbing up the wall. "And Cameron!" She then pointed to the bubble-boy who had his foot stuck in a tire. But Gwen just stood there shaking her head.

"I've had enough of this crap!" She glared at Chef. "This probably isn't even legal!"

Meanwhile...

"Get your ass out of my face!" Alejandro yelled at Heather who was just above him on the climbing wall.

"Get your face out of my ass!" She yelled back. Alejandro gave up and hopped off of the wall, waiting for her to jump off the other side.

"AHH!" Heather screamed as she slipped. Alejandro's reflexes kicked in and he caught her.

"Ha! I knew you'd fall for me!" He laughed.

"Shut up and put me down!" Heather then growled.

"Fine." Alejandro put her down. "But I'm going first this time!"

Courtney spotted Gwen just stood there with her arms crossed. She had a flashback of what Scott had told her.

*Flashback*

"Trust her! It won't hurt!" Scott sighed.

"No! She stole my boyfriend!" Courtney growled. Scott rolled his eyes before smirking.

"Just imagine how freaked Duncan would be if you acted like you were friends though..."

*End of Flashback*

"If Gwen isn't doing it then neither am I!" Courtney jumped off of the balance beam and joined Gwen and the beginning of the course. Duncan turned his head around to see what the commotion was about. When he saw the girls stood next to each other, his eyes widened and he forgot where he was, consequently getting electrocuted by the net.

Courtney spotted this and smirked. Putting the cherry on the cake, she plastered a fake grin on her face and linked arms with Gwen.

*Confession Cam*

Gwen: Uh... That was weird... Maybe Courtney has forgiven me?

*Static*

Chris popped up with a bandage around his head.

"Find out what... What will..." He fell flat on his face and Chef took his place.

"Find out what will happen next after the break! If you turn the channel over I will hunt you down and kill you!" He started intimidatingly at the screen as it went dark.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Follow, Favourite and Review please! :)**


	8. Obstacle courses and Izzys Part 2

**Sorry it took a little long and it's kinda short... I had writers block! I won't be able to write for about 2 days because of stuff so... Yeah... Hope you all enjoy this story so far! Please follow, favourite and review! :)**

* * *

"Before the break we saw falling, protesting and mud. Now lets get back to it! Don't you dare turn over!" Chef yelled at the camera.

*Confession Cam*

Duncan: Courtney and Gwen... Friends?

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: Of course we're not friends, don't be stupid! She stole my boyfriend!... But acting like we are is worth it when you get to see the look of shock on Duncan's face! *she laughs*

*Static*

Brick, Izzy, Jo, Eva, DJ, Ezekiel and Lightning were the only ones left, everyone else had either passed out, given up or were sent to the infirmary because of injuries.

"GO DJ! COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Sierra yelled at her only remaining teammate in the challenge.

"Can't... do... it..." He gasped before passing out on the ground.

"TEAM LITERATURE! YOU LOOSE! DECIDE WHO YOU'RE SENDING HOME!"

*Confession Cam*

Scott: Finally! We're not failures!... Well... We're not failures at being failures because if we weren't failures we would be failures at being failures... or would we me failures at being failures because of being failures...

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Gwen: Maybe I shouldn't have made it so obvious that I was purposely sabotaging the team...

*Static*

An hour later only Brick and Izzy were left. Izzy was jumping on the giant swinging mallets, and Brick was struggling under the electric netting.

"GO ON IZZY! IF YOU LOSE THEN YOU'RE NEXT TO GET THE BOOT!" Heather yelled.

"Says the girl who fainted when a chunk of her hair was ripped out by one of the mallets." Alejandro smirked, he then took the frozen bag of peas off of his head to reveal a large lump. Heather scowled at him.

"Yeah, well you were the one who hit your head after slipping on the oil then said 'Mummy, where's my teddy bear?'" She laughed. "And then you stood up and hugged Eva!"

"Touché..." He mumbled, putting back the bag of frozen peas on his visibly large bump.

Brick meanwhile looked as though he were about to give up. Team Algebra was just on the verge of giving up all hope when...

"WOO! THIS IS FUN!" Izzy laughed before being knocked off of the balance beam by one of the mallets. "I'M QUEEN OF THE WO-" She screamed while flying in the air, until she hit a tree.

"Hmmpff... Team Algebra win. Nice work soldier!" Chef yelled at Brick.

"Sir! Yes sir! Permission to go throw up sir!" The cadet saluted the strict co-host.

"Uh... Permission granted?" Chef watched as Brick ran off into the bushes to puke.

*Confession Cam*

Scott: I've convinced Courtney and Gwen to vote out Cameron with me... He's already won one season so he's a pretty dangerous threat... I've also tried to convince a couple of my other teammates so hopefully the odds are in my favour...

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: I don't care who Scott told me to vote out! Gwen is gone!

*Static*

"These Hall Passes represent life. If you do not receive a Hall Pass, you are expelled from Total Drama High School and have to take the school bus back to the Playa. And you can never return... Ever!" Chris had returned with only minor brain damage. "The first Hall Pass goes to... DJ... Congrats buddy."

"Yes! I'm definitely not cursed!" DJ grinned and collected his Hall Pass.

"Cody, Sierra, Noah, Scott and... Cameron! You all get to stay!" Scott glared at Cameron. Gwen and Courtney's eyes widened.

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: *Laughs nervously* Why would I be voted out?! I didn't do anything wrong!

*Static*

"And it goes to... And it goes to... And it goes to... And it goes to... And it goes t-" Chris repeated, clearly not fully recovered from Izzy's attack.

"And it goes to Courtney." Chef finished for the host. "Gwen, get your ass out of here!"

"Well... Bye guys..." Gwen stood up and started to walk out of the room but stopped at the door and turned around. "Courtney and Scott are in an alliance and purposely loosing so they can boot you out one by one!" She smiled at the pair sweetly before getting on the bus.

When on the bus, Gwen turned to the camera. "Well I had to get a kick out of this somehow!" She laughed.

"Join us... Join us... Join us... Next time... Time... Time... Time... Time..." Chris mumbled before passing out.

*Sneak peak*

Heather: Pfft! This will be easy!

*Static*

Izzy: And Abracadabra... *she taps the school bus with a wand and it disappears* Tada!

*Static*

Staci: *Singing badly* That's what makes you beautiful-ul-ul!

Can you guess what the next challenge will be?


	9. Totally Awesome Talent Show! Part 1

**So yeah... Another super short chapter... Sorry... But school is starting again for me tomorrow so... I won't have as much time to write as I usually do.**

**Thanks to 'guy' who was a guest review who has now given me some great noes ideas! :D you rock dude! :)**

**So... This chapter was written in roughly 20 minutes... Follow Favourite and Review please! :)**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama High School... I left Chef in charge because of a few minor injuries cough cough IZZY! cough cough. He was brutal... Hardcore... And it was to quote Starkid: 'TOTALLY AWESOME'!" Chris laughed. "Haha! So... Lets get on with the show! And remember... You can only find this type of drama here on Total... Drama... High School!"

*Theme song*

Heather had finally gotten rid of Staci only to have Izzy shoved as her roommate instead.

*Confession Cam*

Heather: She sleeps upside down and refuses to close the door when she goes to the toilet... Oh yeah, and when she sleeps upside down, she's always naked! *shivers* I have a lot of nightmares...

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Duncan: I can't believe Gwen was voted out! I mean... Courtney was on their team! *his eyes widen* I hope she doesn't see this...

*Static*

"Hahahahahaha! Wow! Hahahahaha!" Izzy was stood looking at a tree... And laughing at it. Meanwhile, it was lunchtime and Alejandro was complaining to Heather and comparing how bad his life is on the show to hers.

"I barely get any sleep! I have to share a room with Lightning... Did you know he speaks in his sleep? Every 5 seconds: 'Sha-bam!' Or 'Sha-Lightning' and sometimes 'Sha-' and then he burps." He groaned, Heather rolled he eyes.

"Yeah, well I had Staci who kept on going on and on about her imaginary ancestors, and as soon as I manage to get rid of that loony, I get that one!" She pointed at Izzy who was still laughing at the tree. "So I win!" She stuck her tongue out and stormed off to join some cheerleaders. Turns out, it wasn't in the interns contracts for them to act and be on TV, so Chris opened up the school to the public and made everyone who wanted to go there sign a contract stating that they were allowed on camera and that Chris isn't responsible for any injuries they occur.

That had happened just after the last challenge and the school was now looking much like a normal High School rather than a staged one. There were cliques like Cheerleaders, Jocks, Science Freaks, Normal Freaks, Geeks etc etc...

"Attention contestants of Total Drama High School. Please report to the main hall. And all students in the main hall who aren't contestants of the show... GET OUT!" Chris yelled over the announcing system. Students immediately started to file out of the hall carrying half eaten lunches.

"I hate that fucking bastard!" One girl growled to her friends.

"So... You may wonder why I've called you all here..." Chris grinned, standing on the stage in the front of the hall. "Well... We're bringing back another one of everyone's favourite challenges from season one! They great thing is that it's quite a traditional thing to do at school!" The host laughed. "Welcome to Total Drama Talent Show... Number two!"


	10. Totally Awesome Talent Show! Part 2

**Yeah... So I got a bit lazy with this chapter and cut half of it... But I hope you like it anyway! I don't own Total Drama or the two songs mentioned in this chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting me with this story which has so far been my most successful one yet! Follow, Favourite and Review please! :)**

* * *

*Playa Confession Cam*

Staci: It's a shame I'm not in the game anymore! I could sing yeah! My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother invented singing! Before that, people just spoke songs! So sad! But anyway, check out my singing! *Singing badly* That's what makes you beautiful-ul-ul!

*Static*

"Haha! Sorry you all had to see that but I just found it hilarious!" Chris laughed at the looks of horror on the competitors faces and took out his ear plugs. "Okay... Like last time, each team will be sending in 3 people to showcase their talents, Chef, along with me and the one and only Owen will be judging this completion in a 'Got to Dance' and 'Britain/America's got talent' type of style, where you either get buzzed off or if not, you might get a star. You start with 10 points and for each buzz you get, you loose 5 points, for each gold star, you get to add 5 points, but this does mean that it's possible for a team to get minus points. If you don't get buzzed off or given a star, then you stay with 10 points. The team with the highest group score will win a special treat and the team with the lowest will be sending someone back to the Playa! Oh yeah, and you'll be doing this on live TV and in front of the whole school, if you screw up... Well... It's out there forever and will never be forgotten!"

*Confession Cam*

Scott: I have to make sure me and Courtney get in... But I'll have to convince everyone that what Gwen said last episode was not true...

*Static*

"Alright! Seeing as you didn't get to see my ballet last time because I was too busy plotting against Gwen... I nominate myself to participate!" Heather tossed her hair.

*Confession Cam*

Heather: Pfft! This will be easy! I mean, with my ballet and Trent's singing and playing guitar, we're guaranteed a win!... But who else has any talent on our team?

*Static*

"Heather, did you even consider anyone else?" Alejandro asked her.

"Well, Trent can sing and play guitar..." She raised her eyebrows at Trent as if to tell him to agree with her. The boy nodded and bit his lip. "Besides, do YOU have any talents?"

"Uh... Well..." Alejandro burrowed his eyebrows. "I can... Uh..."

"Lightning can be sha-awesome!" The jock struck a pose.

"Ooooh! I can do magic!" Izzy laughed like a maniac. "Watch! Haha!" She pulled a magic wand out of nowhere and tapped Lightning, who was still pulling a pose, on the shoulder and he disappeared. "See!"

"Uh... Izzy... Where did he go?" Dawn asked. Izzy laughed like a manic again.

"Haha! I don't know! I once sent a teddy-bear to Mars! Haha!" She laughed once again before running away out of the main hall.

"I fear that she may not be joking about that..." Dawn mumbled with a worried expression on her face.

*Confession Cam*

Lightning: *looks around, confused* Sha-Lightning?!

*Static*

"So it's settled... Me, Trent and Izzy will be performing!" Heather grinned before walking away to go practice.

*Confession Cam*

Alejandro: Well... We're screwed...

*Static*

"Does anyone have ANY talents?" Duncan asked his team but everyone gave him blank looks. "Anyone?" Justin perked up.

"I can do a repeat of what I did last time! But I've got a few new moves now which are sure to win Chef over!" The model flashed a white, toothy grin at his teammates.

"I say we put Justin in the talent show!" She smiled at him and clutched onto his arm. "And I am a great singer!"

"Right... So it's pretty boy and jersey shore reject... But who else?" Duncan frowned and looked at Eva, Jo and Brick.

"Don't look at us! What about you Mr Juvenile delinquent?!" Jo barked.

"Pfft! My only talent is breaking out of places... And into them..." He smirked. "Hey Eva... You can lift stuff right?" Duncan got a grunt for a response which he translated as a yes. "So we'll have Justin, Anne Maria and Eva showcasing their... 'Talents'... Great..."

*Confession Cam*

Duncan: Screwed... We are-

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Scott:-Screwed! Courtney got in but she's pretty content on singing and doesn't want to sabotage the team by embarrassing herself on live TV! So now we've got Courtney singing, Cameron being his usual know-it-all self and Cody playing keyboard... I just hope Cody screws up... But from what I've seen and heard while he was practicing... We're going to win this thing... Which seriously sucks for me...

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Zoey: *bites her lip nervously* I mean... I love my team... But we've got Sam playing games, Dakota posing for a photo-shoot and Ezekiel singing... Not exactly the best choices...

*Static*

"Welcome to this very special episode..." Chris yelled over the crowd of students, trying to get their attention. "And a welcome to our guest judge Owen!" The large boy stood up and waved.

"Hi guys!" He waved at the audience who still didn't shut up.

"Now be quite so we can get on with the show!" Chris demanded, but the audience still didn't hush. "I SAID-"

"We know what you said old man! Just get on with the show and we'll shut up!" One of the jocks jeered from the audience.

"Hmmpf... First we have Team Algebra performing... Their first performer is Justin." Chris sulked and stormed offstage.

"Hi! I'm here to look good!" Justin grinned and started to pull some model poses while girls in the audience screamed and a couple fainted. Chef and Chris buzzed him off but Owen sat there with his mouth open. He finished yet again by sitting on a chair and pulling a rope, releasing water over himself. Owen stood up and cheered along with the girls in the audience who hadn't fainted.

"Woo! Justin! That was awesome!" Owen yelled at the model. "I give that a gold star!" He pressed a button and a star appeared in front of him.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Get off of the stage... Next we have Anne Maria singing..." Chris mumbled, still sulking at being called an old man.

"Oh ma gowd! I'm gonna be singin' ma fave song by Justin Bieber!" She squealed and jumped up and down. "Okay... Baby! Baby! Baby! O-AAH!" She started to sing but slipped on the water that had not been cleared off of the stage. All three judges buzzed and Anne Maria was carried offstage by Jo and Brick.

"Such a shame..." Chris mumbled sarcastically. "Last from Team Algebra is Eva." The tough girl stomped onstage and stopped in the middle. The water had been swiftly cleared up by an intern.

"Uh... Guys?" Eva cast a worried look offstage. "What am I supposed to lift?!" She hissed. Before they even gave her an answer, the judges all buzzed her. "WHAT?!" She screamed outraged. "I DIDN'T EVEN... BUT I... F-"

"Eva! Live TV!" Chris growled Eva scowled at them all and stormed off. "That leaves Team Algebra with -10... Next is Team Literature who will be starting with Cameron. Chef buzzed off the geek as soon as he stepped onstage and by the end, Chris and Owen were asleep. Chef nudged Chris awake.

"Oh... Err... Interesting Cameron... You got 5 points for your team... Next is Cody playing his keyboard." Chris mumbled and took a sip of coffee to keep himself awake. Interns quickly set up the keyboard which Cody played flawlessly, earning 2 gold stars from Chris and Owen and 20 points for his team.

"Finally from Team Literature is Courtney." Chris introduced the control-freak-with-a-lawyer.

"Hi! I'm going to be singing my personal favourite song by 'Avery' called: 'Go Screw Yourself'. Needless to say who it's dedicated to!" She smiled sweetly before starting to sing. (If any of you haven't heard this song, I suggest you get your asses on YouTube right now and listen to it! It's seriously one of my favourite songs!). In the end, Courtney got 3 stars and a large applause from the audience.

"Alright, that give Team Literature 25 more points leaving them with a whopping 50 compare to Team Algebra's -10... Next is Team Physics with Sam and his gaming..."

By the end of Ezekiel's performance of: 'Call me Maybe', the scores were:

Team Algebra: -10

Team Literature: 50

Team Physics: -15

Turns out, gaming is not a valid talent, neither is having your picture taken and Ezekiel's singing was possibly worse than Anne Maria's and Staci's put together.

*Confession Cam*

Zoey: I knew it... *hangs her head in shame*

*Static*

"Finally, it's Team Team's last performance!" Chris announced. Heather hasn't gotten any gold stars or buzzes, giving her team a score of 10, however she still wasn't very happy with this. Trent sang 'Okay' by 'Backhouse Mike' (same goes for this song as it did with the other, some of you may recognise it because Jade West aka Elizabeth Gillies sang the chorus on Victorious) and he got a single star from Owen, giving the team another 15 points.

"Haha! For this trick, you have to come outside!" Izzy grinned psychotically. Chris, Chef, Owen, the camera crew and the contestants all went outside. What was happening outside was being shown on a projector in the main hall to the students.

"For my trick... I shall make the school bus... Disappear!" Izzy laughed and pulled out her wand. "And Abracadabra..." She taped the school bus with her wand and it disappeared. "Tada!" She grinned, proud of herself.

"Great... Now bring it back." Chris frowned. Izzy bit her lip.

"Yeah... Haha! Funny story... I don't know how..." She giggled. Seconds later, the school bus reappeared where it had been standing but there was something different about it... It was pink.

"MY BUS!" Chris screamed. "-5 points! You got buzzed by all of us!"

"But Chris I-" Owen started to object but shut his mouth immediately when he received a glare from the host. Chris regained his cool.

"That leaves Team Team with 20. Team Physics... Looks like you're sending someone home!" Chris scowled at Izzy. "In the PINK school bus!... And Team Literature... Enjoy the buffet which has now been set up in the kitchen for you! Chef... Show them the way!"

"These Hall Passes represent life. If you do not receive a Hall Pass, you are expelled from Total Drama High School and have to take the school bus back to the Playa. And you can never return... Ever!" Chris sighed. "And because we've already gone over the hour that was set for us to broadcast, I'm going to cut to the chase." Chris threw the Hall Passes which had again been made into paper aeroplanes. "Sam, you're going home!" He informed the gamer.

"Text you baby!" Dakota waved, not looking up from her phone while Sam left.

*Confession Cam*

Scott: As much as it sucked not loosing... That buffet was AMAZING!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: Ha! I got the highest score! *she tosses her hair, clearly feeling very full of herself.*

*Static*

"What will the next challenge be? Will Courtney and Scott be able to maintain their alliance? And how long will it take Izzy to re-paint the bus?" Chris grinned. "Find out next time on Total... Drama... High School!"


	11. Random note because I suck

**Ack... So you guys are about to kill me... THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! D:**

**This is just a random note... Sorry!**

**I haven't updated in forever and I won't be updating until Sunday at the soonest. What I can say though is that the next chapter is a special one and maybe if you ask me nicely I'll PM you what the kinda plot is of it.**

**I haven't been writing and updating recently because I kinda got an obsession with making random pics on deviantART... If you've got a spare minute please check them out! Half of them are Total Drama so ;)**

**My account name is: GleeYJDN**

**Love you all and sorry that this isn't a chapter.**

**MyFlawsAreFayetal Xxx**


	12. Contestant Cam Part 1

**Sorry it's been so long and this is a short rubbish chapter... I hope you guys like it anyway! School sucks and so does having parents that don't live together...**

**Also, I'm going to be using your challenge ideas in the next episode of Total Drama High School 'guy'! I'm also slowly starting to make Justin evil so... Yeah... Hope you enjoy! And dude, you should make an account! You can PM me your awesome ideas ;)**

**Anywho... Follow Favourite and please review! (That goes to all of you!)**

* * *

"Aloha people! We've been away for longer than usual because of stuff... But we're back now so there's no need to worry!" Chris laughed. "We've decided to do a special episode! In this episode, we're giving each cast member a portable camera to film their day on... Kind of like a constant confession cam!" Smirking, he leaned into the camera. "And we 'accidentally' disabled the off button and stuck in some extra powerful batteries that won't run out for at least 24 hours... You can bet that we'll capture a lot of drama that you'll only find here on... Total... Drama... HIGH SCHOOL!"

*Courtney Cam*

"Are you filming?" Courtney asked, the camera nodded. She was sat at an empty picnic table outside of the school in the lunch area. A few other people around her at other tables were looking at her in a mixture of terror and annoyance, probably because she had kicked them off of the table she was currently at. "Good. Hi! As I can't guarantee you already know, I'm Courtney! I'm naturally student rep because I'm a born leader, unlike the rest of the snobs here..." She spun around and glared at a group of cheerleaders among which was: Heather and Dakota. "Did you get that?" Someone mumbled something to Courtney. Whatever they said must not have been goo because they then received a glare. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WON'T TURN OFF?!"

*Static*

*Trent Cam*

Trent was sat on a piano stool, strumming his guitar and a load of girls were surrounding him. The music room was his favourite place so he usually went there during his free time. As for the bunch of girls around him, they were groupies.

"Oh Trent! You're so good!" One girl sighed and looked at him dreamily.

"Yeah Trent!" Another girl smiled and pushed the first one out of the way, this was a bad idea.

"HE'S MINE B-"

*Static*

*Sierra and Cody Cam*

"OMGEEEEE!" Sierra squealed, her arms basically attached around Cody's neck. They too were sat at one of the picnic tables outside of the school. In the background you could see Courtney snatching a camera off of a terrified boy and shouting at him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GET TO RECORD THE SHOW OURSELVES CODYKINS!" If he could, by now Cody would have had his hands over his ears. "Ya know, I used to pretend to do this in my bedroom back at home and my mum would go on and on about how much I acted like Chris!" She snorted and squeezed Cody tighter.

"Sierra... I think... You're... Cutting... Off the... Blood... To my... Head..." He gasped, but naturally Sierra didn't listen.

"Anyway, we usually hang out with the other couples at the school!" The camera was spun around to reveal Mike was holding it.

"Hey guys!" He smiled, Zoey's head popped up from behind his shoulder and waved at the recording device.

"Okay guys! Back to me and my Codykins now." A hand came from behind the camera and covered over the lense so for a second you couldn't see anything. But it soon returned to Sierra smothering Cody. Sierra however didn't look as happy as before.

"Bridgette and Geoff used to hang with us but since Geoff was voted out, she's kinda been feeling a little down. So she now hangs out with the others at this school who have had their heartbroken..." The camera turns to the right slightly to see Bridgette comforting one of the girls who had previously been seen fawning over Trent. She now had a black eye.

"So that's kinda a downer..." The camera turned back to Sierra for some reason, Cody was no longer in sight. Her eyes widened and she spun around, looking for her stalkee. "Cody? CODY?!"

*Static*

*Justin Cam*

Justin was stood behind the bikes shed, discussing something with a certain redheaded boy from Team Literature.

"So let me get this straight... You want me to join an alliance with you and... Courtney? And you want me to purposely sabotage your team so they stop blaming you and start blaming me?" The model asked Scott who frowned.

"Well... I guess it kinda is..." He bit his bottom lip, trying to think of how to put this all right and get Justin to agree with him. "How about this... I'll give you a new mirror if you join my alliance?" He suggested.

"2 and you've got a deal. And not those crappy ones you find for a dollar in the cheap shop. Posh ones which are at least $20 each!" The model demanded. Scott winced but he knew that this was just something that he had to do.

"Deal..." The pair shook hands.

*Static*

*Heather Cam*

"-I mean, she's being such a little bitch about it! She's just jealous that I overtook her and became head cheerleader in under a week!" Heather was talking to Dakota in the girls toilets. One of the baby cheerleaders, or one of the preps as they were know in this school, walked into the toilets. All the pair had to do was look at her before she squealed, spun around and left in a mater of seconds. Dakota was painting her nails pink.

"Totally..." She agreed with the Queen Bee. "And she's probably just mad at me because you chose me as your vice-head-cheerleader instead of her!" Heather just rolled her eyes.

"What's the deal with Chris and these portable camera things? I mean! It's basically just his way of being an absolute perv and-"

*Static*

The screen paused and Chris hastily popped up in front of the screen.

"What will happen next and who's life will we be intruding in next? Find out after the break on... Total... Drama... High School!"


	13. Contestant Cam Part 2

**Anyone like my new cover image? ;) I made it myself!**

**Sorry it's super short and this is taking so long! I've been VERY busy!**

**Thanks to I'll Cover Angel and Collins for recommending this story to their friends! :D**

**But yeah... ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Follow, Favourite and Review please!**

* * *

"Welcome back! We've given all of the contestants their own portable cameras! So far we've seen Courtney, Trent, Sierra, Cody, Justin, Heather and a little bit of Dakota! And now we're going to see the rest of the contestants of Total... Drama... High School!"

* * *

*Alejandro Cam*

"Where is the damn off button on this thing?!" At this point, all you could see was part of a finger covering the lens and a brick wall. "You know what?! Screw it!" He sighed. The finger covering part of the lens moved and the camera spun around to show Alejandro was holding it. The first thing that most people would notice when looking at him was that he had a black eye. "So, you're probably wondering how I got this..." He pointed at it. "Well... I got into a fight with one of the jocks and-"

"Ha! No he didn't! Heather punched him because he tried to pull a move on her!" Eva snorted as she walked past behind him.

"Shut up you b-"

*Static*

* * *

*Eva Cam*

"-itch!" Alejandro finished, he wasn't in sight of Eva's camera, all you could see was the gravel floor.

"Oh yeah?! You gonna make me?!" Eva growled and dropped the camera so the lens cracked. As it was falling, it turned around to face Alejandro. Unfortunately, it was now upside down and all you could see were their legs. However, it was clear by the girly screaming that Eva was winning.

*Static*

* * *

*Duncan Cam*

The camera had been attached to the side of Duncan's belt and faced forwards and up slightly so you could see whatever he was looking at.

"Uh..." Duncan looked confused as he stumbled upon Justin and Scott talking about their alliance. Their eyes widened but Scott had an idea. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets and offered Justin one who refused and hastily left. Scott then offered Duncan one and he accepted it gladly.

"So... Do you have any idea how to turn this thing off?" Duncan asked the devious redhead. He removed the camera and looked into the lens. Shaking his head, Scott left almost as fast as Justin had. Duncan smiled at the camera.

"Alliance eh?"

*Static*

* * *

*Cameron Cam*

"So who can explain to me what Solute, Solvent and Solution mean?" A middle aged Science teacher with glasses and brown hair which was slowly going grey asked. Of course, Cameron stuck his hand up, but you couldn't see this as the camera was on the desk facing away from the bubble boy. "Yes Cameron?..."

"A solute is a solid that dissolves in a liquid, a solvent is a liquid that a solid dissolves in and a solution is what you get when you dissolve a solid in a liquid!" He answered from behind the camera. (I've kinda got test next week and I'm supposed to revise what I've learnt over the past 3 years and cram it into the weekend... So I'm kinda putting it into this story... Which I'll be getting back to now...)

"Yes Cameron, that's correct... As usual..." The teacher sighed as though he were bored of the bubble boy always getting everything right. "Now... Who can tell me what the 'Oort cloud' is?" Again, you couldn't see but you just knew that Cameron had his hand up. "No?" The teacher completely ignored him. "No one? Never mind! I'll tell you-" Cameron wasn't very happy with this so he decided to interrupt.

"But sir I-"

*Static*

* * *

"Congratulations guys! This is an extra long episode and will take longer!" Chris popped up in front of the screen and grinned. (Longer episode aka more chapters than usual aka I don't have much time to write but I still want to update as regularly as possible.) "So stay tuned and we'll be back after the break with Total... Drama... High School!"


	14. Contestant Cam Part 3

**Yeah... This may scar you for life...**

* * *

Chris is stood staring at the screen in horror. "And... We're b...back... With some disturbing footage... Just... Yeah..."

* * *

*Izzy Cam*

Izzy is sat in maths doodling bats on the cover of her book. She had attached the camera on the top of her head so people could basically see everything that she could. Suddenly a scream was heard from directly underneath. Izzy looked around at her classmates who were now glaring at her.

"What?" She laughed at kept on doodling. Seconds later, she stood up and pushed her book off of the desk. Again, she got glares from her fellow students and teacher.

"Isabella! Sit down NOW!" The old lady hissed. She was wearing glasses and a floral skirt with a grey button up top and a white cardigan.

"NEVER!" The mental girl cackled and ran out of the classroom. After speeding down the hall, Izzy stopped outside the boys changing rooms. She opened the door to reveal a very naked Lightning dancing and wiggling his butt at the camera. However, this wasn't the scariest thing... That was Owen. The fat boy keeps on popping up in the season, he seems to have not gotten the clue that he's not participating in this one.

Anyway, he was doing that same thing... But his butt was facing the other way... Enough said.

*Static*

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to see that... But it's the only video we have without any swearing from the Izzy Cam..." Chris sighed and shook his head. "Anyway... On with the show..."

* * *

*Cody Cam*

Cody was shown running for his life away from Sierra. He was holding the camera in front of him but facing himself so you could see his face.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!" He screamed and dropped the camera as the violet haired girl attacked him.

*Static*

* * *

*DJ Cam*

"Wow! DJ! This is amazing!" A middle aged woman was shown holding an empty spoon and chewing. "The texture is... Just... Wow!" She gave the soft boy a thumbs up before collecting another spoonful of whatever DJ had cooked.

"Thanks miss!" He was heard from behind the camera but you could hear him loud and clear which indicated that he was holding it.

*Static*

* * *

*Dawn Cam*

"I told you that the organic parsley would take good!" The blonde haired girl smiled at DJ.

"Yeah! Thanks Dawn!" He hugged her. "You're a great friend!" He smiled. "I'm glad that I met you Dawn..." He blushed slightly.

"I'm glad I met you too DJ." She blushed back.

*Static*

* * *

*Noah Cam*

"Huh..." The bookworm peered into the camera lens. "This is a whole new kind of perverted..." He smirked. "Hi outside world! Chris is a big pervert who is forcing us to capture every single second of our day... Including when we're in the toilet!" Suddenly, Noah was covered in a cold sticky substance... Also known as a slushie.

"Gay nerd!" Some jocks jeered as they passed.

"I'm gonna fucking kill every last mother fu-"

*Static*

* * *

*Scott Cam*

"-cking one of them!" The redhead hissed. He had been minding his own business when Noah got a slushie thrown in his face. Unfortunately, Scott had been standing behind them at the time so his once was white top was now spotted with purple from the backsplash. The camera he had been given was sat on top of the lockers (which the contestants will be given next episode) filming all the happenings in the hallway.

"Heeeeey Scccoooootttt!" Izzy suddenly appeared behind him, jumping up and down.

"Piss off freak." He hissed back, still in a bad mood from the slushie.

*Static*

* * *

*Jo Cam*

"Jo. I advise you to put Lightning down this instant young man!" The PE teacher growled. Jo dropped Lightning who she had been pinning against the wall by the scruff of his neck. Jo glared at the middle aged man.

"I'M A GIRL YOU D-"

*Static*

* * *

*Lightning Cam*

-From the changing rooms in Izzy Cam-

Lighting was naked and dancing next to a naked Owen.

"Sha-Lightning's milkshake brings all the sha-boys to the yard and sha-damn right! It's sha-better than yours!" He sung.

*Static*

* * *

Chris popped up again. "Once again... I apologise..."

* * *

*Brick Cam*

"Hi Jo!" The cadet caught up to the female. He was holding the camera at arms length so it could see him and her from side previews.

"Wazzup Brick-for-brains?" They were jogging along the race track in PE just after the 'Jo being mistaken for a boy' incident which gave the PE teacher a black eye. Fortunately, he was pressing charges against her.

"Do you uh... Maybe uh... Wanna go out sometime?" He blushed violently an alarming red colour. Just when Jo was about to answer, Brick fell over and dropped the camera, smashing it in the process.

*Static*

* * *

*Anne Maria Cam*

"Back off bitchez! He iz mine!" Anne Maria pushed away a bunch of swooning girls and wrapped her arms around Justin. However, you couldn't see this, all you could see was an awkward looking model looking down at the camera and the girl behind it. "Hey baby!" She grinned.

"Uh... You do realise we don't go out... right?" Justin questioned and pried Anne Maria off of him before making yet another hasty retreat. The Jersey Shore reject spun the camera around to face her. It was slightly too close to her face so all you could see were the bottom of her eyes, her nose, her mouth and parts of her overly-spray-tanned face.

"He totally wants me! We just have to keep our true feelings a secret so the other guys and girls don't get jealous!"

*Static*

* * *

*B Cam*

B is just stood there looking at the camera from above. You can't actually tell where he is just yet. He then waves before reaching for something which consequently causes the camera to start spinning and for water to be poured on it.

*Static*

* * *

*Mike and Zoey Cam*

"You speak!" Zoey smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"No you!" He smiled back.

"No you!" She protested, her smile turned to a grin.

"No you!" This carries on for another 5 minutes before the camera turns itself off out of boredom.

*Static*

* * *

*Bridgette Cam*

Bridgette has stuffed the camera into her bag so you can see anything. But you can hear this:

Bridgette: It's okay! I'm sure he's not worth it!

Girl: But he's the love *sniff* of my life!

Bridgette: Who was this boy again?

Girl: Uh... I think his name is Troy... Of was it Trent? Maybe it was Trevor...

*Static*

* * *

*Dakota Cam*

The camera has been place on the side and all you can see in Dakota posing for it and Heather in the background rolling her eyes. Once Dakota is finished, she starts to paint her nails pink.

"Totally..." She replied to something Heather said. This was the same scene as 'Heather Cam' showed us but from Dakota's point of view. In this, you see Dakota turning to her camera and shaking her head. She then perks up slightly. "And she's probably just mad at me because you chose me as your vice-head-cheerleader instead of her!"

*Static*

* * *

*Ezekiel Cam*

It's just a half an hour video of Zeke picking his nose in maths. Part way through, you hear Izzy scream and then see her run out... But that's basically it.

*Static*

* * *

"Boy... Some of those sucked!" Chris snorted. "Apologies if any of you go into therapy because of this show... But join us next time on Total... Drama... HIGH SCHOOL!"

* * *

**So yeah... For some reason, I really like DJ and Dawn as a couple... I dunno...**

**Yeah... I'm not very chatty today and this was written in under an hour so...**

**Follow, Favourite and PLEASE review! :)**


	15. Teaser Chapter and notes!

**This is just a teaser of the next chapter which won't be up until next week at the earliest! Sorry! :)**

* * *

"Chris?..." Justin mumbled wearily. "What's happening?" He and all the rest of the remaining campers groaned as they woke up. The were fully clothed and on a boat, which was certainly not how they fell asleep.

"Morning Not-So-Happy-Campers!" The host grinned deviously. "You're all probably wondering why you're here!" They all nodded in agreement.

"Did you get us dressed you creepy pervert?!" Noah mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Shut up!" Chris hissed. "Anyway... We're going on a little school trip!" He laughed joyfully. A chorus of groans were heard.

"Seriously dude... You dressed us?!" Duncan rolled his eyes and looked down. His shoe's weren't tied up or on the right feet. "And not very well by the looks of things."

"Shhuuuuusssshhh!" Chris whined. "Anyway. You're all aware the the Nazis put the Jews in concentration camps in World War 2 right? Has anyone heard of the story of Sobibor?"

* * *

**So, if you want to know a bit about what the next episode is about, you should watch 'Escape from Sobibor' I watched it in Religious Education recently and it gave me ideas! But it does involve a bit of blood and killing people so... Yeah... Or you could just look it up on Google! Whatever floats ya boat! (Why did I just type that?!)**

**The reason why I won't be updating for about a week is because I have tests all this week! So I have barely any time to write with all of the revision I'm doing!**

**Also, Sleep Arypsure has a Total Drama OC story and needs more people to participate so if you wouldn't mind, you should sign up! It's called: 'Total Drama Mayhem'! :) If you guys don't then I won't update until Sleep Arypsure has enough people! :D**

**Love you all!**

**MyFlawsAreFayetal Xxxxx**


	16. Escape from Wawanakwa! Part 1

**Sorry guys! It's been so long! I wasn't even planning on updating any time soon but I saw how long it's been and panicked so I wrote this quickly in hopes that you'll forgive me! :)**

**I'm sorry it's so short and I'll try and update more regularly :)**

**Follow, Favourite and Review please! :)**

* * *

"The story of Sobibor is an interesting one. It was a Nazi death camp! Meaning to those of you who don't understand what that means it's a place where Nazis killed Jews. But one day, the Jews revolted and escaped. Out of 600, 300 survived the escape yet only 50-70 lived past World War 2." Chris grinned at the campers. "Today, you will be re-enacting this escape. Team Team and Team Literature will be paired together to create Team Literature Team. Team Algebra and Team Physics, you will be paired together to create Team Algebra Physics!"

"We have to be paired up with the crazies? We've already got Sierra! Isn't that enough?!" Noah rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Alejandro winked at Courtney who blushed slightly before shaking her head and scowling. Both Scott and Heather looked slightly worried about this.

"As I was saying..." Chris scowled at all of the now outraged contestants. "These teams MAY last for the rest of the season but they may not... Now... Team Literature Team, you will be the Jews. Team Algebra Physics, you will be the Nazis." He laughed. "And the only weapons that are available are these paintball guns. Once you're shot, you can go back to your bases which will be designated once we get to the 'Death Camp', to respawn. However, this will take half an hour. This challenge will last 2 hours unless all of Team Literature Team manage to escape to the boat or all of one team is dead at the same time. If all of Team Literature Team manage to escape, then Team Algebra Physics will win the challenge! Simple right?" Everyone nodded except for Ezekiel who was just sat there, shaking his head.

"I don't get it eh... What and Noozoos and Jezzez?" He asked.

"Nazi's were a group of Germans back in World War 2 and Jews are people who follow the Jewish Religion. The Nazi's used to punish and kill people if they were Jews." Bridgette explained.

"So... The Noozis were the good people?" Ezekiel frowned, clearly still confused.

"No. They weren't." Zoey sighed.

"So does that mean that we're the bad guys? Because we're the Nazoos?" Cameron twitched slightly whenever Ezekiel got 'Nazi' wrong.

"Technically we are... But it doesn't mean we ourselves are bad people... Except Duncan of course..." Justin told the prairie boy.

* * *

*Confession Cam*

Justin: Yes I did that purposely to piss Duncan off... Yes I'm going to purposely sabotage Scott's team like he told me to... And yes... These are my real cheekbones *he smiled, pulls out a new mirror and winks at his reflection*

*Static*


	17. Escape from Wawanakwa! Part 2

**I'm sorry! I suck! But I've written a small chapter to keep you all entertained! I've had serious writers block! :S**

**Follow, Favourite and Review please! :D**

* * *

"We're back baby!" Chris laughed, popping up in front of the screen. "The contestants are re-enacting... Sort of... A famous historical event that took place somewhere called: Sobibor! We're back here at Camp Wawanakwa for this challenge and all Team Literature Team have to do is escape to the boats! Sounds easy right?" Chris cackled. "But this IS Total Drama so... There are some surprises... Now... Onto the show!"

* * *

"To make it difficult, the Nazi's will be given a gun each... And the Jews will be given one gun to share between them." Chris announced, provoking a heck of a lot of groans from Team Literature Team.

"Seriously?!" Alejandro whispered to Heather and B while rolling his eyes. "How the hell are we going to win like that?" B shrugged and Heather smirked.

"Just make sure I get the gun okay?" They both nodded in agreement and set off to discuss (well Alejandro discuss, B just stand there making weird signals) a plan with their team.

* * *

*Flashback*

"I hate to say this but..." Alejandro sighed, he looked down as though he were in pain. "I think we should form an alliance..." He looked up at Heather, B and someone else who's identity is currently a mystery. B and ? nodded, although B seemed sceptical about the idea at first. Heather though, wasn't buying it.

"Why would I want to join an alliance with... Ick... You guys?" She scowled, looking and the three other people in disgust.

"Because we'll probably be the most powerful alliance on the show. With B's smarts, Alejandro's ability to make everyone trust him and turn against their own team members, you're way of scheming against everyone yet still get as far as you do and my... Well... You get the point..." Mystery person smirked and laughed, they could all see Heather was cracking.

"Uurrghh... As much as I hate you all... Especially you two..." She nodded over at ? And Alejandro. "And I don't even know you..." She pointed at B. "I have to agree..." She sighed and shook her head.

"Great! We'll be team AleHeather!" Alejandro nodded.

"Pfft! What about me and B?" ? laughed and shook their head. "And you do realise AleHeather is your couple name right?" Alejandro and Heather blushed violently and looked away. But nonetheless, that name was decided and they kept it. And that was how Alliance AleHeather was created.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Team Literature Team (also now known as TLT because I can't be bothered to keep on writing it all out) were set up in their bases, the girls sewing clothes with sewing machines in the textile workshop (aka the old Screaming Gophers cabin). And the boys in the blacksmith workshop (aka the old Killer Bass cabin) creating pins as requested by Chef out of 'silver and gold'. Team Algebra Physics (now known as TAP for the same reason and TLT) had strategically set up Brick and Jo outside the Blacksmith workshop to stand guard and Eva and Dakota outside the Textiles workshop. Despite what you may think, Dakota was a brilliant guard as she still had the strength and anger of Dakotazoid so one step out of line and... BAM! DAKOTAZOID WILL EAT YOOOUUU!

* * *

*Confession Cam*

Justin: Urrghh! This challenge is sooo boring! And how am I supposed to sabotage the other team for Scott's alliance?... *He pauses to think* Wait a minute... *he grins evilly before producing another new mirror and examining himself in it.*

*Static*

* * *

*Confession Cam*

Scott: When Justin walked into the workshop and took me out of there to get me to do 'another job' and then collect Courtney to 'help out'... *he laughs* I knew I had chosen the perfect person to join our alliance!

*Static*

* * *

"So should we just sit here and not do anything?" Courtney asked, Justin and Scott nodded. They were in the middle of the forest, sat on a couple of logs and eating some crisps that Scott had remembered he had hidden inside a tree trunk during his season. He seemed quite on edge, remembering the incidents that had previously taken place on the island involving himself and a certain two legged beast named 'Fang'.

"It's the perfect plan! We can just say that we couldn't escape and Justin has out us in the middle of the forest so there isn't any possible way for the others to contact us!" Scott informed Courtney who nodded.

"Got it!" She smirked but started to frown seconds later. "Wait... When did Justin join our alliance? YOU NEED TO TELL ME BEFORE YOU INVITE ANY OLD RIFF-RAFF TO JOIN US!" She started yelling, scaring away all of the surrounding wildlife. Except that is, for a bird who had something wrapped around it's leg. It landed on the log next to Courtney who picked it up, took the piece of paper attached to it off before... Snapping it's neck.

* * *

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: *scowling* I. Hate. Birds.

*Static*

* * *

*Confession Cam*

Dawn: *tears running down her face and her eyes are wide* H-how... *sobbing* How c-could sheee! *she shakes her head and covers her eyes with her hands*

*Static*

* * *

The note read: Escape plan is... ? (It does have the escape plan written on it but will be explained in the next chapter).


	18. Authors Note 2

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I've now put a poll up on my profile to do with this story! **

**This episode will be a double elimination! DUN DUN DUN! So the poll is of which two people you think should be sent home!**

**Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! Please vote!**

**Love from MyFlawsAreFayetal Xxx**


	19. Escape from Wawanakwa! Part 3

**Hi guys! updating from Tunisia! Can't talk long! Getting a lot of weird looks from everyone else in the Lobby!**

* * *

Courtney unfolded the slip of paper, frowning and read it out loud:

"Escape plan-

1- Boys will creating weapons in the blacksmith.

2- Sierra will started moaning to see Cody, so much so that they will let her. Cody will then give her a few weapons for us to use.

3- At 11am everyone will revolt. Heather has a gun and will shoot whoever she sees.

4- Steal the guns off of the people Heather shot.

5- Shoot all of Team Algebra Physics.

6- VICTORY!"

"Do you really think they'll do it?" Scott frowned. "It's not a very stable plan..." Justin smirked, and the two members of TLT knew that he had an idea...

*Confession Cam*

Scott: *sniggering* I really did pick the perfect pawn to play my little game...

*Static*

Heather and Sierra were working on the escape plan together when Izzy gave them the signal: an evil grin and a manic laugh.

"Coooodddyyyyy!" Sierra moaned. "COODDDDYYYYY!" She started to moan louder. Dakota banged on the door.

"Shut up!" She and Eva chorused, but Sierra carried on... And on... And on...

Duncan was welding a knife and Alejandro a sword when the door started to open. The boys hid their weapons swiftly but it was just Chris and Chef.

"Alright... Hand over the weapons." Chris frowned. It seemed the contestants were taking this challenge just a little bit too far. "Seriously... Now." Reluctantly, they handed over the swords and knives to Chef and scowled at them.

"You worms are taking this too far!" Chef yelled. "THIS IS NOT REAL! JUST A CHALLENGE!" Everyone looked slightly scared and now knew that weapons= Biiiggg no no!

"5 minutes!" Eva yelled and shoved Sierra through the door. She stumbled and fell into B who caught her. She smiled and stood up before pushing the silent boy out of the way and hugging/picking up/squeezing to death guess who...

"COOODDDYYYY!" She squealed, causing everyone to cover their ears with their hands. She dropped Cody instantly, and stared at Chris and Chef... And then at the weapons in Chef's arms. All of the boys shrugged. (Haha! I'm writing this in Tunisia! What sucks is that they don't have wi-fi so this is being written at 11:24pm at night on Sunday! And by Sunday I mean 26th May Sunday!)

"It seems that this was getting a little out of hand... I told you we should have paid that little bit more money to get the virtual world!" Chef rolled his eyes. Sierra cursed under her breath.

"How are we supposed to carry on with the plan now?!" She hissed in Cody's ear, he shrugged in reply. Jo kicked through the door.

"Alright crazy, you and lover boy have had enough time to eat one another's faces. Get out!" In the end, Jo and Brick had to drag Sierra away by her feet as she refused to let go of Cody.

*Confession Cam*

Sierra: *pouting with her arms crossed* If they had given me just one more minute with my precious little Codykins, then we could have come up with a new plan!

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Cameron: They could have gotten a virtual world?! A virtual world! *he shakes his head in disbelief* I've been trying to create one since I could say the words 'virtual world' and just when I could have had a chance to figure out how a real one works... *he shakes his head once more in despair* This is all just too much for me...

*Static*

Justin sniggered, while walking back to join his alliance. He knew that he must have disrupted Team Literature Team's plans by reminding Chris and Chef that weapons + teenagers + a million big ones= lots of lawsuits.

"Did you do it?" Scott smirked, Justin nodded. This whole thing gave Courtney an idea. And an effin good one at that!

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: I seem to remember that Justin had a slight crush on me back in Total Drama Action... *she smirks deviously* How about we 'rekindle' that flame?...

*Static*

The fog horn blew out signalling that time was up.

"Due to foul play by Lightning trying to stab me, Team Literature Team win!" Chris's smug voice could be heard coming through the speakers. "So Team Algebra Team... GET YO ASSES DOWN TO DA ELIMINATION CAMP FIRE! WE IZ DOIN THIS OWLD SCHOOOL!"

"Now... Lightning... Justin... This is the last marshmallow..." Chris smirked, holding up the sugar treat. "These Marshmallows as you all know, represent life. If you do not receive a Marshmallow, you are expelled from Total Drama High School and have to take the boat of losers-because-my-producers-think-that-the-catapul t-is-to-dangerous, back to the Playa. And you can never return... Ever!" Everyone was smirking and staring at Lightning. After all, I was his fault that they lost.

"And this marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

..." Everyone groaned.

"Dude! Just put the marshmallow into my beautiful hand and send Lighting packing!" Justin rolled his eyes. Chris cackled and ate the marshmallow.

"Due to high demand, we're having a double elimination!" Both of the boy's eyes widened in fear, and everyone else's in shock. "So, we let the public decided who else they wanted out! And they chose you Justin!" He cackled once more and pointed to the dock. "Your ride is that way."

"SHA-WHAT?! SHA-LIGHTING WAS IN THIS TO SHA-WIN!" Lightning yelled, outraged. He ended up being dragged to the boat of losers by Chef while Justin shuffled behind, still in shock.

*Confession Cam*

Courtney: Well there goes my plan... Hmm... I wonder how easily Scott is seduced...

*Static*

*Confession Cam*

Scott: *A very familiar two-legged shark is attacking Scott* NO FANG NOOOOOO!

*Static*

Chris's head popped up in front of the now paused screen on a picture of Fang punching Scott in the face.

"Tune in next time when we will be introducing the campers- sorry! habit! - I mean contestants, to their newest challenge... Getting along!"


	20. Authors note 3- I REALLY suck! --

**So... NOT A CHAPTER! Acckk! -que the gunshots- The worst part is my friends were talking today about how much they hate authors notes... :S**

**I haven't even started writing the next one because seriously suck! DX**

**I've been so busy with a collaboration that I'm doing and I'm trying to write the next chapters of all of my other stories... And don't even get me started with my Candy Crush addiction :S**

**Soo... It's taken 19 chapters for me to realise this... I need help! DX**

**If anyone would like to help me write this story then that would be a miracle! So if you feel up to the job, just PM me :)**

**If not... Then I guess I'll be flying solo and this is going to take a hell of a long time :S**

**Again, sorry!**

**Lots of love, MyFlawsAreFayetal Xxx**


	21. Bonding and Bombs Part 1

**Ack sorry this took so long! It could have been up sooner but it was my birthday yesterday (I got a 3DS XL!) and everything has been a little chaotic! I'm currently squashed on a 2 person couch with 2 other people (L For Short and her cousin) Soo... yeah...**

**Yay! Thanks to zgirlforever (aka the person who wrote the majority of this chapter- I kinda tweaked a couple of things in my spare time)! Hopefully now this story will be updated more regularly...  
I was actually surprised that anyone would want to write this with me! I got three offers! I was squealing my head off for like 10 hours until I realised that I could only chose one :S  
So it was a tough decisions but after a while I knew it was time to stop stalling and make it... So zgirlforever was the lucky winner!  
But anywho(why do I keep on saying that?! It's not even a really word!)... Uhh... Review, Favourite and Follow please!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama High School, the teams did a bit of an a reenactment of famous historical event between the Nazis and the Jews, and the teams merged from four to two. Team Algebra Physics attempted to use Team Literature Team for a plan, but it didn't go as expected. Due to a certain idiot attempting to stab me, Team Algebra Physics was sent to the Elimination Campfire. Someone deviously hot had thought it was a great idea to make it a double elimination, so Lightning and Justin were eliminated!" Chris grinned smugly. "What do we have in store for the students this time around? You'll find out in a bit on Total Drama High School!"

*Theme Song*

The students are stood in front of Chris, in a random hallway at school. Most of them are yawning and stretching with scowls on a few of their faces.  
"Good morning students!" Chris laughed gleefully. He had gotten about 12 hours of sleep so he was in a good mood.  
"What do you mean good morning? You woke us up at 6am!" Zoey groaned, causing everyone else to agree with a groan seeing as they only got around about 6 hours of sleep. There was surprisingly no curfew so there was nothing to stop Duncan from blasting music out until midnight.  
"Because," Chris said, moving around the students and putting them two by two. "I have good news. We are getting lockers, and you have to share your locker with a partner. I'm giving you free will with your decorations, but nothing to vulgar. This is a rated T story!"  
"What was that?" Duncan asked, all of the camper looked at the host in confusion.  
"Oh, nothing!" Chris grinned and came back to the front of the group. "Now, I did something 'special' for your partners... they're all someone you supposedly hate! And before anyone asks, no switching!"  
"Wait!" Courtney called raising her hand. "I don't have a partner!"  
"Yes you do," Chris smirked. A couple of interns dragged over a blonde girl with a red dress next to Courtney. "Hey, watch it!" Blainley snarled as she was being dropped on the floor next to Courtney. She had somehow managed to plaster on another couple of layers of make-up onto her face since the last time she had made an appearance on the show.  
"What! I have to be with HER?" Courtney growled, ready to attack Chris. No one really liked Blainley, especially Courtney as she had tried to sue her but had lost the case.  
"Upupup! You attack me, you make your team automatically lose." Courtney backed down after that, now wearing a pout on her face as though it were an accessory. "Alright! Now that that is done, go decorate your lockers with stuff from your dorm room! They have your names on them so don't be stupid and decorate someone else's. m so don't be stupid and decorate someone else's. You have until the bell rings. If you're done before the bell, go to your next class and meet me here once it's time for your P.E. class. You are excused from that class, by the way." The teams ran off to decorate their lockers, all but Courtney who stayed to talk to Chris.  
"C'mon Chris," She pouted flirtatiously. If she weren't planning on being a lawyer when she grew up, she could have easily become an actress. "Can I please get my locker without Blaineley?"  
"Well, you haven't attempted to sue me recently... so sure!" Chris winked at her and Courtney grinned fakely however then swiftly running outside to puke.

*Static*  
Courtney: Sometimes you just have to use womanly charm to get what you want...even if you have to flirt with a 40-year-old host... *after this she pukes again outside the door*.  
*Static*  
Chris: *growling before shouting angrily* I am only 37!  
*Static*

This is the first part, its too long to fit on 1 PM (spaceitforme!)  
We go to the left side of the hallway, where there was a banner for Team Algebra Physics, indicating that their lockers were below. The first locker went to Anne Maria and Dakota.  
"Anne Maria! Can I decorate first?" Dakota asked carrying a pink basket full of pink things. Anne Maria shoved the basket out of Dakota's hands onto the floor.  
"Forget that!" Anne Maria scoffed, sitting her purple basket on the metal floor of their locker. "We are doin' this locker up like a par-tay!" Anne Maria sat a tiny purple carpet onto the floor, hung a mini disco ball on the ceiling, and added a couple of diamond studded mirrors onto the sides of the locker. Finally, she turned on the disco ball, making the whole locker glitter.  
"Even though it's not pink, that's still cool!" Dakota smiled, her anger subsiding once she noticed how sparkly the locker was now. "How about we compromise? You can keep the purple stuff if I get to make the locker pink and bedazzled."  
"Deal! Even though you're not the smartest, Tiny-T's, you still have good ideas sometimes!" Anne Maria smiled, filling her basket with tons of hairspray.  
"Thanks!" Dakota beamed, then her face became clouded in confusion. "Wait...what is Tiny-T's supposed to mean?"  
Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Just that I'm a double-d and you're just a little AAA cup!" she answered swiftly, adding hairspray to her matte hard hair.  
"You!" Dakota jumped onto the Jersey Reject and attacked her with her own hairspray. "I am an A-cup for your information, you fake-boobed fake-tan wannabe!"  
"Hey! Stop it you little blonde bimbo!" Anne Maria screeched, clawing the Fame Monger with her fake nails.  
"As we can see, some groups aren't as co-operative as the others. Let's check out a co-ed group," Chris said, giving his signature smile to the camera.  
*static*  
Jo carried a metallic colored basket into her and Brick's locker. The Cadet waited patiently as she covered the walls in pictures of her playing sports.  
"Why so silent, Captain Crybaby?" Jo asked, turning around since he wasn't speaking.  
"I'm being a polite gentleman, Jo. Ladies are first after all." He explained, saluting her. Jo rolled her eyes.  
"Um, okay..." Jo answered, sitting her weights at the bottom of the locker. She swiftly stepped aside. "Here, I'm done."  
Brick nodded and walks to the locker, being tripped by Jo. "HA! Sucker!" Jo laughed and Brick blushed furiously.  
"I'm fine, Jo. Thanks for asking." Brick muttered, looking into the locker to find there was barely any space.  
"Um, Jo? Is it alright if I move some of your sport images around to fit my medals and such?" Brick asked and Jo pushed him back onto the hard floor.  
"Of course not, you idiot! I placed them strategically as to make it so then you have no space!" Jo explained, exasperated.  
"Of course.." Brick spoke quietly. He sat his crate beside Jo's and put the three ribbons he could fit on the inside door of the locker. Even though it was unseen by Jo, a tear fell off his cheek. He suddenly up and ran straight to the confessional.  
*static*  
"Why is she so mean?!" He cried, his face in his hands. "I'm just being a good cadet, but...but..." He sobs and hiccups sadly.  
*static*  
Alejandro decorated one side of the locker, while Heather did the other side, neither of them talking to each other.  
"So..." Alejandro trailed, his side filled with things of his Mexican heritage, like a small bull skull with ruby red gems for eyes and a picture of himself with his three brothers, his cousin, and his mother and father. He also added a ton of pictures of himself, whether it be him playing soccer or baseball, or just posing in the sea.  
"What?" Heather spat, not really wanting to listen.  
Heather had done the same with hers, putting a paper dragon made out of a chain of gum wrappers, a Chinese calendar and wallpaper with red and gold tones, and a picture of her with her mom and father, and her brother and sister. Her sport pictures were of her cheerleading, modeling, or doing gymnastics.  
"I just...Oh nothing, Hermosa Brezo... (Translation: Beautiful Heather)" Alejandro stopped talking, muttering to himself in Spanish.  
Heather gave him a look and rolled his eyes. She turned to her portion to her locker and changed her calendar. She found the red word sewn in the middle of the calendar, and instantly got angry.  
"爱？真的吗? (Translation: Love? Really?)" Heather muttered grumpily in Chinese, then heard Alejandro say the oddest thing.  
"美丽的希瑟 (T: Beautiful Heather)," Alejandro began, then abruptly stopped. "What did you just say?" Heather asked, squinting at him suspiciously.  
"美丽的希瑟... 我觉得我还是爱你的，即使你不在我身边. (T: I think I am still in love with you, even if you are not with me.) " Alejandro told her in Chinese, holding Heather in his arms. Heather elbowed him the ribs and walked away. Alejandro's face fell as she walked away, her heels clacking onto his heart every time she took a step.  
"Whatever," she said as her final words as she sashayed away to her next class.  
*static*  
"Well, Heather is still proving to be a challenge. Just the way I like her. It seems that speaking her native language did not work, so I must do something...bigger..." Alejandro smirked, his hands rubbing together deviously.  
*static*  
Bridgette and Zoey gave eachother estranged looks as they decorated their sides of the locker. Bridgette added a mini surfboard to her wall, as it doubled as a mirror and a whiteboard. She also had pictures of herself surfing and with Geoff. Her side of the locker also was adorned with blue and green wallpaper while Zoey had a different take on her side. A red movie ticket pattern was her wallpaper, along with a corkboard full of pictures of her and Mike. She had a tiny red chandelier with ruby red gems on the ceiling. Bridgette noticed it and sat it in Zoey's basket when Zoey walked away.  
When Zoey returned, she noticed her chandelier was missing and looked at Bridgette. "Where did my chandelier go?" She asked, looking at the blonde in disgust, knowing she had something to do with the missing item.  
"I don't know, why don't you look in that TRASHY bin of yours!" Bridgette yelled, pushing it down onto the floor, and the redhead gasped.  
"I don't believe you! My things are not trashy, surfer chick! They're VINTAGE!" Zoey retorted in anger, grabbing Bridgette's pictures of the Surfer Girl and Geoff and ripping them in half with her teeth.  
"So you rip the head off of my boyfriend and expect me NOT to hate you?!" Bridgette screamed, pulling Zoey's pigtails.  
"HE HAD TO BE VOTED OFF, OKAY?" Zoey shouted back, pulling the blonde's hair. The two stopped and turned to the noise of a fist punching cheek.  
Zoey ran off to Mike while Bridgette hung back, hatching a plan in her head as she watched Zoey comfort her boyfriend.  
*static*  
Courtney is humming happily as she adds things to her unshared locker. Some people gave her looks since she was the only one flying solo. The brunette even heard "Suck up," from one of the male contestants, most likely one with a green Mohawk, but she didn't care. Life was good.  
*static*  
"Suck up," Duncan muttered in Courtney's direction, decorating his locker with skulls, pictures of himself and Gwen, and a ton of random switchblades. Mike was next to him, quietly keeping to himself as he filled his side with images of him and Zoey and things that calmed him down.  
"What's this supposed to be?" Duncan asked, pulling out a dreamcatcher. "A jacked-up jockstrap or something?"  
"N-no. It's a dream catcher. Can I have it back please?" Mike asked, not wanting anyone to touch it as it was very fragile. Duncan laughed and easily pulled it apart. "As if, Dorkus. It's just rope and beads anyway, and I'm not having stupid junk like that in this locker."  
Mike was getting angrier now. "Why did you do that?!" He cried, sad that the gift Zoey made him was destroyed.  
"It's just rope, it's not that bad. Shove off, Gappy." The 2nd Part:  
Mike's eyes changed from dark brown orbs to a burning red glow. Mike's body also became covered with a fiery blaze. His arm muscles gained strength out of nowhere, and Duncan got a hard uppercut to the jaw. Zoey saw this and gasped, running away from her argument with Bridgette and to her super-mad boyfriend.

"Mike! Are you okay? Calm down for me, please!" She called to him, causing the boy to demuscle and deflame, a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth. "What...Happened..." He asked, sounding confused and falling into Zoey's embrace.

"It's okay, it's okay," Zoey whispered soothingly into Mike's ear. He slowly stood to his full height and turned to see Duncan passed out on the ground. "What happened to him?" He asked, poking the punk to see if he was faking.

"You-you-don't remember do you?" Zoey asked him, stopping him by setting a hand on his shoulder.

"No? Should I?" He asked, taking the beads and rope out of Duncan's hand and handing it to her. "I'm sorry Zo, he broke it."  
Zoey hugged him with a small smile on her face. "It's alright. I'll make you another one in sewing class. Want me to walk you to the theatre?"

"You bet." Mike grinned, shutting the door to his locker and intertwining hands with Zoey as they walked down the corridor and up the stairs.  
Bridgette got her first aid kit out her locker and ran to Duncan, propping his head up onto her knee. She fanned around his head, attempting to wake  
her up. "You okay?" She asked him, opening the kit and looking for some gauze.

Duncan finally came to, and nodded weakly. "Did that dork really punch me out?" He asked her, and Bridgette shook her head. "Really? That's the third time on this stupid show.. I'm going to kill him..."

"No, don't do that. Just give him your vote. I'm already trying to get him gone to get back at Zoey. Whenever we do a challenge just make sure he does bad, but not so then it's obvious."

"I'll do it." Duncan replied as Bridgette finished concealing the bruise and mopping up the blood. "Thanks Duncan," she smiled, walking off to her own class. The punk winked at her in return. "No prob, surfer chick."

Across from this scene, two groups seem to be having issues of their own, but not with vote-offs or other contestants, but rather eachother.  
Cody let Sierra do all the decorating for their locker, for he didn't need much but a phone port to charge his mobile, and a cream crate with his things in it. The only other thing he had on the side of his locker was a white board, saying Cody X Sierra 4EVER! written in pink and green markers by Sierra.

Sierra however went crazy with decorating their shared locker. She put her pink laptop on top of her crate, and inside of the green box was her school supplies. The floor was lined with a multicolored feathered carpet, and the walls decorated with hearts and pictures of her and Cody, only 4 out of the 10 of him smiling with her.

"You know Codykins, I think we should take more pictures together. I only have a couple of them of us from World Tour, but nothing recent!" She hugged the geek happily, and Cody sighed.  
"Sierra..." Cody began, but was drowned out by Sierra's squeals. "OMG Izzy! Have you read anything about the TOTS ADORBS fanfics of you and Noah?"

"Yes Yes YES!" Izzy smiled, hanging on the door of her locker with her feet as she decorated her side of the locker, while Noah filled his side of the locker with a ton of books. He ducked and moved his fingers everytime Izzy swung forward and back on the door.

"Hey NOAH! Have you ever read fanfiction about Nizzy?" Izzy asked, landing on the boy's shoulders as he screamed in surprise. "HAHAH, you sound like a girl!"  
Noah ignored her comment about his girlish scream and pulled Izzy down onto the floor. "First, what the heck is fanfiction? Second, what in this hateful world is Nizzy supposed to be? A jacked up name of someone or something?"  
"Nope!" Sierra and Izzy giggled, high fiving eachother.  
"It's the fanon coupling of you and Izzy together, silly!" Sierra explained and Noah sighed.  
"Wow, my life has just gotten so much better by learning this." Noah quipped and Izzy nodded. "I thought so too! I took the liberty of even having baby names our little Nizzy babies!"  
Sierra laughed and smiled at Cody. "You don't have to worry yet Codykins, I still haven't gotten to the baby names yet. I still have to get you to love me." Cody sighed a tiny breath of relief, happy Sierra hadn't made it to the kid-stage yet.

B and DJ had no issues with eachother since they were both nice people. B decorated his locker with a red crate and a cardboard box full of metal scraps, and a battery operated blowtorch. DJ had a yellow crate and put pictures of himself and his family, and a Jamaican flag.

On the other side of the hall, Ezekiel was shut into his grayish-green crate since he tried to put his things in before Eva. She however, had filled the locker with gray, blue, and black tones, and put a bunch of free weights into her locker.

Cameron was unfortunately in the same predicament, but not for anything at all. Scott just felt the bubble boy had no use sharing a locker with the awesome ginger he was. He had a knife on the wall of his locker, along with a navy crate and a scheming book hidden under a loose metal sheet at the bottom of the locker.

Trent and Dawn had actually worked together to decorate their locker. They put up a wallpaper with trees and a pretty blue sky. Trent had a few images of Gwen before she dumped him. While the two were laughing and getting along, a ton of arms grabbed Dawn and ran up to Trent.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEE! TRENT!" They squealed, and a black haired one that looked just like a female Trent came up to him. "Hey, Trentykins! Is this Wicca witch casting spells on you?"

"Um, no Trina, We were just decorating the locker. Can you please give her back-"

"OF COURSE TRENTYKINS!" The group screamed, shoving Dawn out of the girly crowd and running away. Dawn's hair was matted and looked as it was pulled, and had WEIRD WICCA CHICK on her forehead with green lipstick, and other vulgar things not able to be said.

"Thank you, Trina." Trent said, smiling weakly and looking at Dawn. "Are you ok, locker partner?"  
The crowd ran right back and took Dawn back.

"SHE'S YOUR PARTNER?!1?" The crowed asked and Trent nodded.

"I don't think so! Dress me!" Trina says, and is put into the crowd. She is pushed back out with Dawn's clothes on and platinum blonde hair. "Be free my old companions, for I have one to love!" Trina hugged Trent and pulled him along to their next class.

The bell rang, and the hall was finally empty. The camera pans to Chris, who is in front of a rock wall. "How will the locker partners flourish or perish? What will happen during P.E? Who will win the just invented "Best Locker Contest?" All this and more very soon on TOTAL DRAMA...High School!"


	22. Bonding and Bombs Part 2

**Thank's again to zgirlforever who is absolutely amazing and wrote this chapter! You guys should definitely check out her other stories! :D  
And thank you to all of the reviewer... I just wish there were more of you... (Hint hint!)**

**There's an exciting announcement in the authors announcement any the end so be sure to check that out!  
Soo... Here's the next chapter! ;)**

* * *

After class was over, the students headed (reluctantly) to their lockers just like Chris had told them to.  
"Hello Students!" Chris called, smiling his sadistic grin, causing the contestants to shiver in fear. "Some of you guys have done quite well in decorating your lockers, and others, you know what happened." He spoke, eying Mike and Duncan who were still glaring at one another, as we're Zoey and Bridgette. "But that's not important! The winner of the locker contest... will not be chosen because that was just the first part!" Chris laughed, and the students sighed, already exhausted. "It was just to get you closer to your locker partner, who you will be completing a nice little obstacle course with." Chris continued. "Did I mention you'd be chained to that person?!"  
More groans and "What the Hell!?"s ensued. "Put your things away in your lockers and meet me in the field on the left side of the school." Chris laughed, leaving the hallway. Courtney angrily muttered to herself as she opened her locker. It was covered in red things and there was a giant light sign saying 'Blaineley'.  
"What?" Courtney gasped, surprised and a bit pissed off.  
"You like it?" Blaineley asked, appearing behind the brunette with a sly grin on her face. "Very... Me don't you think?"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LOCKER?" Courtney shouted in anger, ready to pounce on Blaineley and rip all of her blonde hair out.  
"Correction: our locker! And I made it more beautiful. Obviously!" Blaineley retorted and shut the door of the locker. "Now would you hurry up? I'd like to be on time for the challenge."  
"Whatever," Courtney said under her breath, opening the locker once again to put her books into it before slamming in in frustration after realising that there was now no room whatsoever to squeeze in her books.

* * *

*static*  
Courtney: *yelling* Are you fucking kidding me Chris? I mean... Blaineley? Really? *she then punched the camera lens in her rage, causing it to smash*  
*static*

* * *

There was a rock wall about 40 feet tall, and Chris stood before it. "Okay, chains on!" He called to the interns, who put an chain anklet on the foot of each person and locked them to their partner. Duncan I  
immediately (MFAF:is it bad that it took me about 11 tries to spell that correctly... I was trying to start it with an a or an e rather than i...) tried to pick the lock, consequently getting himself and Mike electrocuted.  
"Now your challenge includes climbing this rock wall, then stepping across the rocks that are over something... hmm... lets use the term 'special', and then a round of hopscotch. Whoever's team gets four wins on the course wins today's challenge. Now go!"  
The teens all set off to climb the wall. Some people weren't having trouble because both people worked well, like B and DJ or Jo and Brick. Others just let the better of the two climb and just hang until the got to the top. Contenders to this were Eva and Zeke, Cameron and Scott, Izzy and Noah, and Cody and Sierra.  
However, Duncan and Mike were just glaring at each other, slowly climbing since Duncan was still sore from his punch. Anne Maria was wasting time by fixing her hair, and Dakota, despite having been Dakotazoid, wasn't strong enough to carry up the Jersey Shore lump. Bridgette and Zoey were fighting with one hand as they climbed with the other. Courtney just flew up the course, dragging a screaming and yelling Blaineley behind her. They were first to make it to the second part and Courtney skipped over the rocks. Once again, Blaineley was dragged along behind her in the water, a ton of pirahanas going after her.  
"Really Chris?" Blaineley wailed and Chris laughed evilly from the finish line.  
"What else?" He shouted back. "At least it isn't sharks... Oh wait..." Blaineley screamed in pain as a shark presumably attacked her.  
Trent was back with Dawn since Trina had to go to P.E. Dawn led then easily across the finish line, and the two of them got first place. Courtney and  
Blaineley got second. Ezekiel and Eva and Jo and Brick finished side by side.  
"Team Literature Team only needs one more twosome to win. Step it up, Algebra Physics!" He shouted, mainly to those still on the rock wall.  
"Okay, so we don't like eachother...can we at least try to get across?" Zoey asked and Bridgette scoffed. "Why would I do that? Mike, or you, are going to be eliminated!" Zoey gasped at this.  
"You wouldn't!" she yelled at the same moment that Sierra dragged Cody across the finish line.  
"Team Literature wins! Algebra Physics, see you in elimination!" The losing team groaned and headed to the dorms.

* * *

*Static*  
Zoey: I tried to be nice to Bridgette... But she just crossed the line...  
*Static*  
Bridgette: *sadly* I'm not usually this savage... I think it's just the lack of having Geoff around...  
*Static*

* * *

At elimination...  
"Team Algebra Physics. Some of you guys really don't need to be here. But we'll see who gets the boot. Zeke, Eva, Jo, and Brick, you all are safe." Chris tossed the hall passes to said students who all sighed in relief.  
"Dakota, Anne Maria, and Bridgette." Three more hall passes. Zoey sent a glare to Bridgette, who smiled smugly.  
"Zoey, too." The faces switched, and Zoey stuck her tongue at the blonde who jut rolled her eyes. "Mike, Duncan...you are..." Chris paused and showed the wooden box where the hall passes were kept. It was empty. "...BOTH eliminated!" He laughed. Zoey gasped and Bridgette cheered.  
"Aw Mike, I'm so sorry!" Zoey hugged her boyfriend in sadness. Mike gave her a glum look and just nodded sadly.  
"Just win this for us okay?" Zoey nodded and they kissed one last time before Mike was dragged away by Chef.  
"Sorry Dunc... I didn't know that it was a double elimination." Bridgette mumbled, Duncan just shrugged.  
"What can you do?" He laughed slightly. "Besides... I'll find a way back!" As the boys left, Zoey's eyes enflamed in anger.  
"You are going down!" she yelled at Bridgette, attacking the surfer girl and pulling her hair.  
"Well that ends this episode." Chris laughed gleefully at the drama. "Catch you next time when we... do something... We're not sure yet..." Chris said, as the static made the screen go black.

* * *

**Woo! A lot of drama there! :D  
And now... As promised... An exciting announcement! -Cheering and applause-  
We're bringing someone either back from elimination or someone onto the show who didn't get on in the first place... AND YOU GET TO CHOSE WHO! :D  
There's a poll on my profile so... vote, Vote, VOTE! :D**


	23. I-can't-think-of-a-name-for-th is-chapte...

**Hi! Faye here. BUT YOU MUST ALL NOW CALL ME GRIMM! :D**

**Okay?... Okay.**

**zgirlforever: New Chapter time! woop woop!**

**here is the new chapter, and I apologize deeply for it's shortness!**

...

The next day, the competing students sat in the history room, waiting for the teacher to show up. The day had seemed a bit odd to some of the students, being that the class populations looked like they had shrunk as the day went on.

Courtney was tired of waiting. She stood out from her chair and walked to the front of the room. She raked her nails down the blackboard to get everyone's attention. All the students in the room covered their ears to block out the painful scratching.

"What is your problem, Courtney!" Heather yelled over the screeching, her fingers jammed into her ears.

"Just trying to get you all to stop talking! Now look," Courtney paused, and stopped making the noise. She climbed onto the teacher's desk and got her dictator face on.

"I will be teaching this class until an adequate person comes in to replace me. Today we were going to talk about the American Civil War. Please open your books to page three-thirty-aah!" Courtney fell down with the desk when the floor disappeared under it.

"Que?" Alejandro asked, then screamed along with the rest of the class when the desks free fell from the fifth floor of the school to the basement level.

The students, yet dazed and confused, were not at all surprised to see Chris in front of them. They were, however, surprised to see Courtney landed in his lap.

"EEW! I touched old!" Courtney hissed and ran back to her seat.

"I AM NOT OLD!" Chris shouted, and took a deep breath. "Anyway," he started coldly. "Today's challenge has to do with the American civil war. Team Algebra Physics, you are the Confederates, and Team Literature Team will be the Union. There are flags out on a field, along with forts for you to fend your states. Some of your teammates are going to be the 'slaves', and if they're caught, you have to get them back before you try to capture the flag. Winners get a special prize along with immunity...or not!"

"You have some supplies for your war in your forts. You only get thirty minutes to prep and plan. Now get to the field!" The students ran to the field and got suited up. Chris smiled his signature grin to the camera.

"Who will win? Will it be the unorthodox Confederates, or the all-superficial Union? Find out in this episode of Total Drama High School!"

Algebra Physics wore red bandannas and wristlets, and Literature Team wore ones of blue.

Team LT's Fort...

"Alright!" Courtney shouted, putting on the commander jacket and tossing out roles between her teammates. "I will be our leader! B, DJ, Cody, Cameron, and Noah are our slaves. Izzy, Sierra, and Scott will be our offense and defense and Heather my co-commander. Alejandro will be the flag catcher! Are we clear?!"

Everyone agreed except for Heather. "Co-commander? Seriously?" Heather squinted at the brunette, who rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be a slave too?" Courtney shot back.

"As if you'd do anything to me!" Heather shouted, and the two began to get physical. Alejandro noticed this and used his charm to stop them both.

"Hey, Hey!" Alejandro got between them and stopped the two from fighting. "We need to plan, not battle."

Courtney blushed and shook her head. "Okay...The slaves will be our wall and the offense will fire if then get past the wall."

Alejandro smiled. "Good. I can make it across. You two will have to keep ship here." He finished, referring to Courtney and Heather.

Heather glared at the two. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get ready." She opened the supplies box and handed out walkie-talkies. DJ, Alejandro, and Scott each got one. Heather grabbed the last one and threw it at Courtney. She then gave each of the offense paintball guns, paint grenades, and smoke bombs. The slaves got a shield and some tennis balls.

Team AP's Fort...

"Alright Dorks," Eva started, taking the commander role. "The weak links, being Ezekiel, Dakota, and Bridgette will be the slaves. Anne Maria, Brick, and Zoey will be the offense." Eva tossed out the supplies to the right people. "Jo is going to try to get the flag."

"I got this!" Jo smiled to herself, looking out the fort window to see the slaves for the other team.

"Sir! Am I allowed to capture some string beans, I mean, slaves before flag capture."

"Permission granted." Eva grunted, tossing a walkie-talkie to her.

"Watch out, dorks, here's Jo!" The sandy blonde smiled, running to the Union fort once the bell signaled for the start of the game.

Panning out on the action and to Chris' face, he smiled his signature grin and said his line. "Who will win the challenge this time? Will it be the previous losers, the Algebra Physics, or Literature Team? Find out next time on Total Drama High School!

Algebra Physics: Anne Maria, Dakota, Zoey, Mike, Gwen, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Courtney, Eva, Jo, and Brick

Literature Team: Cody, Cameron, Izzy, Sierra, Noah, Scott, Dawn, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, and Blaineley


End file.
